Nederlandese-Interlingua/u
u :1 PERS VNW vos :2 WEDERK VNW vos UAC :1 (Afk.: uniforme artikelcodering) codice de barras :2 (Afk.: universele auteursrechtenconventie) convention universal de derectos de autor U.B. :1 (Afk.: universiteitsbibliotheek) Bibliotheca Universitari überhaupt BW :1 absolutemente :2 in general Übermensch ZN :1 superhomine uberteit ZN :1 ubertate ubiquitair BN :1 ubiquitari :mussen zijn -- in Nederland = le passeres es ubiquitari in Nederland :natrium is een -- element = natrium es un elemento ubiquitari ubiquiteit ZN :1 ubiquitate U-boot ZN :1 submarino, submersibile U.D.C. :1 (Afk.: universele decimale classificatie) C.D.U. (= classification decimal universal) udometer ZN :1 udometro, pluviometro udometrie ZN :1 udometria udometrisch BN :1 udometric UFO :1 (Afk.: unidentified flying object) UFO, O.V.N.I. (= Objecto Volante Non Identificate) ufologie ZN :1 ufologia ufoloog ZN :1 ufologo, ufologista ui ZN :1 (bolgewas) cepa, cibolla :rok van een -- = tunica de un cibolla :rist --en = corda de cibollas :--en poten = plantar cibollas :le --s germina = de uien schieten :van --en gaan mijn ogen tranen = le cibollas me face plorar :2 (grap) burla :--en tappen = contar burlas uiachtig BN :1 alliacee uienbed ZN :1 quadro/quadrato de cibollas uienblad ZN :1 folio de cibolla uienblad ZN :1 folio de cibolla uienbrood ZN :1 pan al cibolla uiengeur ZN :1 Zie: uienlucht uienloof ZN :1 folios de cibolla uienlucht ZN :1 odor de cibolla uienplant ZN :1 cibolla uiensaus ZN :1 sauce (F) al cibolla uienschil ZN :1 tunica/pelle de un cibolla uiensmaak ZN :1 gusto de cibolla :met -- = al gusto de cibolla uiensoep ZN :1 suppa al/de cibollas :gegratineerde -- = suppa al/de cibollas gratinate uiensorteermachine ZN :1 machina classificatori de cibollas uientaart ZN :1 torta al cibolla uienvlieg ZN :1 anthomyia antique uienzaad ZN :1 semine de cibolla uier ZN :1 ubere :zware -- = ubere pesante :volle -- = ubere plen uierontsteking ZN :1 mastitis uiig BN :1 comic uil ZN :1 (vogel) strige, uluco :(strigidae) --en = strigides :2 (vlinder) papilion de nocte, noctuella :3 (sukkel) homine stupide/simple, imbecille, cretino uilachtig BN :1 idiota, stupide, simple uilenbal ZN :1 pelota de uluco uilenbril ZN :1 grande berillos (in montatura) rotunde uilenkop ZN :1 testa/capite de uluco uilennest ZN :1 nido de uluco(s) uilenspiegel ZN :1 buffon, clown (E) uilenveer ZN :1 pluma de uluco uilig BN :1 Zie: uilachtig uilskuiken ZN :1 (jong van een uil) juvene uluco :2 (sukkel) Zie: uil-3 uiltje ZN :1 (kleine uil) parve uluco :2 (vlinder) papilion de nocte, noctuella :3 :een -- vangen/knappen = facer un (parve) somno uit VZ :1 de, ab, ex, per, foras de, foris de :-- het gebouw komen = sortir del edificio :-- school komen = sortir del schola :hij schenkt -- een fles = ille versa de un bottilia :iets -- het raam gooien = jectar un cosa per le fenestra :de treinen -- Frankrijk = le trainos que veni de Francia :vertaling -- Interlingua = traduction ab Interlingua :één -- duizend = un inter mille :een kilometer -- het strand = un kilometro del plagia :-- de stad = foras del urbe :-- eigen ervaring = per proprie experientia :-- liefde = per amor :-- medelijden = per compassion :-- dankbaarheid = per gratitude :-- principe = per principio :-- een pijp roken = fumar un pipa :-- het land trekken = emigrar uit BN :1 :de school is -- = le schola es terminate/finite :de kerk is -- = le servicio/officio es terminate :(TENNIS) de bal is -- = le balla es out (E) :dat moet nu eens -- zijn = isto debe finir :het is -- met de pret = le bon vita es finite :op iets -- zijn = visar un cosa uit BW :1 :hij loopt de kamer -- = ille sorti del camera :ik moet ook die kant -- = io va anque in iste direction :dag in dag -- = die/jorno post die/jorno, cata die/jorno, tote le dies/jornos :het zal mijn tijd wel -- duren = isto non cambiara durante mi vita :dat duurt nog de hele week -- = isto va durar tote le septimana :ik zou er graag eens -- willen zijn = io volerea ben esser disembarassate de tote iste cosas :er even helemaal -- zijn = esser lontano del problemas quotidian :ik ben er helemaal -- = (ik heb het opgelost) io ha solvite iste problema, (ik begrijp het helemaal) io lo comprende toto :ik kan er niet over -- = (ik kom steeds op hetzelfde terug) io reveni sempre/semper al mesme cosa/thema/subjecto, etc., (ik kan het niet geloven) io non pote creder lo :voor zich -- praten = parlar toto sol :voor zich -- zitten kijken = reguardar/mirar ante se/in le spatio :-- eten gaan = ir mangiar (in un restaurante) uitademen WW :1 (adem uitblazen) expirar, exhalar :met kracht -- = expirar con fortia :2 (uitwasemen) (ook FIG) exhalar, respirar :rook -- = exhalar fumo :het bos ademde een sfeer van rust = le bosco respirava un atmosphera de pace/de tranquillitate uitademing ZN :1 expiration, exhalation :inademing en -- = inspiration e expiration uitademingsspieren ZN MV :1 musculos expiratori uitbaatbaar BN :1 exploitabile {plwa} uitbaggeren WW :1 excavar con draga, dragar :het -- = dragage uitbaggering ZN :1 excavation con draga, dragage uitbakenen WW :1 jalonar uitbakening ZN :1 jalonamento uitbakken WW :1 facer frir, facer friger uitbal ZN :1 (SPORT) balla foras de joco, balla out (E) uitbalanceren WW :1 balanciar, equilibrar :uitgebalanceerd dieet = dieta/regime (F) balanciate/equilibrate :een wiel -- = balanciar/equilibrar/centrar un rota uitbannen WW :1 (verbannen) bannir, exilar, expeller, expulsar :2 (verdrijven) bannir, expeller, expulsar :de oorlog -- = bannir le guerra :hun twijfels -- = expeller/expulsar lor dubitas :de duivel -- = exorcisar/conjurar le demonio/diabolo uitbanning ZN :1 bannimento, banno, expulsion, (van de duivel) exorcisation uitbarsten WW :1 erumper, exploder, facer explosion, (van een vulkaan) facer eruption :in tranen -- = erumper in lacrimas :in lachen -- = erumper in riso/risada :in verwensingen -- = exploder/erumper in imprecationes :in woede -- = dar libere curso a su furor uitbarsting ZN :1 explosion, eruption :-- van woede = explosion/transporto de ira/de cholera :onder-zeese -- = eruption submarin uitbaten WW :1 (exploiteren) exploitar {plwa} :2 (uitbuiten) exploitar {plwa} uitbater ZN :1 exploitator {plwa}, (manager) gerente uitbazuinen WW :1 divulgar/proclamar/annunciar al sono del trompa, trompettar, critar super tote le tectos uitbeelden WW :1 representar, figurar, interpretar, mimar, depinger, exprimer, describer in detalio :een personage -- = interpretar un personage :iets in gebarentaal -- = representar/exprimer un cosa per medio del linguage del gestos/per mimica/per gestos uitbeeldend BN :1 figurative uitbeelder ZN :1 interprete uitbeelding ZN :1 (het uitbeelden) representation, figuration, evocation, depiction, expression :-- van een landelijk tafereel = figuration de un scena campestre :2 (voorstelling in beeld) representation (graphic), portrait (F) :3 (vertolking in een rol) interpretation uitbeenmes ZN :1 cultello a/de/pro disossar uitbeitelen WW :1 cisellar, gravar, (beeldhouwen) sculper :een opschrift in steen -- = cisellar/gravar un inscription in petra uitbenen WW :1 (van vlees) disossar :een kalkoen -- = disossar un gallo de India :(FIG) (uitmelken) een persoon -- = pressar un persona como un citro :een onderwerp -- = tractar un thema de maniera exhaustive uitbening ZN :1 (van vlees) disossamento :-- van een kalkoen = disossamento de un gallo de India uitbesteden WW :1 (elders in de kost doen) mitter in pension, allogiar :de kinderen een week -- = confider le infantes a parentes/amicos, etc. durante un septimana, allogiar le infantes un septimana in le casa de altere personas :2 (aan een onderaannemer overdoen) confider a un subcontractor uitbetalen WW :1 pagar, versar, disbursar, (bankwezen) discassar :een cheque -- = pagar/discassar un cheque (E) :een loon -- = pagar/versar un salario :iemand -- = pagar (un summa) a un persona :een bedrag in guldens -- = pagar un summa in florinos :per giro -- = pagar/transferer per giro, girar uitbetaling ZN :1 paga, pagamento, disbursamento, (bankwezen) discassamento :opdracht tot -- = ordine de pagamento/de pagar uitbetten WW :1 tamponar uitbijten WW :1 (door een bijtende stof verwijderen) corroder, (met bleekmiddel) discolorar :2 (met de tanden wegnemen) morder (ab un cosa) :3 (door een bijtende werking aangetast worden) corroder se, (door bleekmiddel) discolorar se :uitgebeten plekken op het tafelblad = maculas de corrosion super le tabula uitbijting ZN :1 corrosion uitbikken WW :1 hachar {sj}, taliar uitblazen WW :1 (door blazen naar buiten brengen) sufflar, (uitademen) expirar, exhalar :een ei -- = sufflar/vacuar un ovo :de laatste adem -- = exhalar/dar/render le ultime suspiro, expirar :2 (doven) sufflar, extinguer :een kaars -- = sufflar un candela :3 (op adem komen) respirar, reprender halito :laat u mij even -- = lassa me respirar uitblijven WW :1 (wegblijven) non venir, non apparer, restar/remaner absente, facer se attender, (niet gebeuren) non occurrer, (ontbreken) mancar :lang -- = tardar :de voorspelde groei is uitgebleven = le crescimento previste non se ha producite :de gevolgen zijn niet uitgebleven = le consequentias non ha tardate a/in manifestar se/producer se :de koorts is uitgebleven = le febre non se ha manifestate :het antwoord bleef uit = on non ha respondite :protesten bleven uit = il non habeva protestos/protestationes :dit kan niet -- = isto debe occurrer, isto es inevitabile uitblijver ZN :1 retardatario, noctambulo uitblijving ZN :1 retardamento uitblinken WW :1 exceller, brillar, distinguer se :bij een examen -- = exceller a/in un examine, passar brillantemente un examine :-- door behendigheid = exceller/brillar per agilitate uitblinkend BN :1 eminente, preeminente, excellente, egregie uitblinker ZN :1 persona brillante, asse, crack (E) uitbloeden WW :1 perder tote su sanguine, sanguinar uitbloeien WW :1 cessar de florar/florir, disflorar, disflorescer uitblusbaar BN :1 extinguibile uitblussen WW :1 extinguer, (van kalk) hydratar :het vuur -- = extinguer le foco :een uitgebluste blik in de ogen = un reguardo extincte :haar levenslust is uitgeblust = illa ha perdite le gusto de viver uitblussing ZN :1 extinction, (van kalk) hydratation uitboeken WW :1 rader (de un lista/de un registro, etc.) uitboenen WW :1 fricar, nettar uitboeten WW :1 expiar uitboren WW :1 fresar, forar :iemand die uitboort = fresator, forator uitborstelen WW :1 brossar :een mantel -- = brossar un mantello uitbotten WW :1 gemmar :het -- = gemmation uitbotting ZN :1 gemmation uitbouw ZN :1 (aanbouwsel) construction saliente, parte adjuncte, aggrandimento, extension :2 (bijgebouw) edificio annexe :3 (FIG) disveloppamento uitbouwen WW :1 (naar buiten bouwen) aggrandir, adder/adjunger un ala a (un edificio) :een uitgebouwde vleugel = un ala adjuncte :2 (verder ontwikkelen) disveloppar :een redenering -- = disveloppar un rationamento uitbouwing ZN :1 Zie: uitbouw uitbraak ZN :1 evasion, fuga, escappamento, escappata uitbraakpoging ZN :1 tentativa de escappamento uitbraaksel ZN :1 vomito uitbraden WW :1 rostir completemente uitbraken WW :1 vomer, vomitar, disgorgar, ructar :de vulkaan braakt lava uit = le vulcano vomita lava :verwensingen -- = vomer/proferer injurias/insultos :godslasteringen -- = vomitar blasphemias :zijn gal tegen iemand -- = discargar su bile contra un persona uitbraking ZN :1 vomito uitbranden WW :1 (opbranden) extinguer se :het vuur is uitgebrand = le foco se ha extinguite :(FIG) haar kaarsje is uitgebrand = illa ha pagate su tributo/debita al natura :2 (door vuur verwoest worden) esser consumite per le foco, esser reducite a cineres :3 (door vuur verwoesten) comburer, reducer in cineres :4 (MED) cauterisar :het -- = cauterisation :wratten -- = cauterisar verrucas uitbrander ZN :1 reprimenda, reprehension, objurgation :een -- geven = dar un reprimenda, reprimendar uitbranding ZN :1 (MED) cauterisation uitbreiden WW :1 (vergroten) extender, expander, aggrandir, ampliar, amplificar, accrescer, multiplicar, disveloppar :de contacten -- = multiplicar le contactos :de stad breidt zich uit = le urbe/citate se extende :de brand breidde zich uit = le incendio se extendeva :een ziekenhuis -- = extender/aggrandir un hospital :een fabriek -- = ampliar un fabrica :zijn werkzaamheden -- = expander su activitates :zijn kennis -- = extender/accrescer/disveloppar/inricchir su cognoscentias/cognoscimentos :zijn woordenschat -- = ampliar/inricchir su vocabulario :de betrekkingen -- = extender/intensificar le relationes :een maatregel -- tot = extender le application de un mesura a :een administratieve maatregel -- tot alle categorieën = generalisar un mesura administrative :het aantal leden -- tot acht = augmentar/ampliar le numero de membros a octo :2 (uitstrekken) extender, displicar :de vleugels -- = displicar le alas uitbreiding ZN :1 extension, expansion, aggrandimento, ampliation, amplification, accrescimento, augmentation :-- van een spoorlijn = extension de un ferrovia :-- van onze zaken = extension/expansion de nostre negotios :-- van een fabriek = ampliation de un fabrica :-- van een epidemie = extension/propagation de un epidemia :-- van de brand = propagation/progresso del incendio :-- van een bepaling in een contract = extension de un clausula de un contracto :-- van de betrekkingen = intensification del relationes :-- van een verzameling = inricchimento de un collection :-- van zijn kennis = extension/accrescimento/inricchamento de su cognoscentias/cognoscimentos :een welkome -- van mijn bibliotheek = un addition benvenite a mi bibliotheca uitbreidingskosten ZN MV :1 costos de extension/de ampliation uitbreidingsmogelijkheid ZN :1 possibilitate de extension/de ampliation uitbreidingsplan ZN :1 plano de extension/disveloppamento, projecto de ampliation uitbreken WW :1 (ontsnappen) evader, escappar, fugir :-- uit de gevangenis = evader/fugir del prision :er een uurtje -- = liberar se durante un hora :2 (plotseling zich vertonen) apparer, declarar se :er brak een epidemie uit = un epidemia se declarava :er brak brand uit = un incendio se declarava :3 (in alle hevigheid beginnen) erumper, discatenar :de oorlog is uitgebroken = le guerra ha erumpite :de oorlog kan elk ogenblik -- = le guerra es imminente :het -- van de oorlog = le discatenamento del guerra :in tranen -- = erumper in lacrimas :de crisis brak in 1929 uit = le crise/crisis ha supervenite in 1929 :4 (lucht geven aan) erumper :in klachten -- = erumper in planctos :5 (door breken wegnemen) remover :een muur -- = demolir/abatter un muro :stenen -- = distachar {sj} petras de un muro uitbreker ZN :1 prisionero evadite/escappate, fugitivo uitbreking ZN :1 (ontsnapping) evasion, escappamento, escappata :2 (plotselinge vertoning) apparition uitbrengen WW :1 (van zich doen uitgaan) emitter, exprimer, proferer, dicer :hij kon geen woord -- = ille non poteva proferer/dicer/pronunciar/producer/articular un parola/emitter un sono :2 (kenbaar maken) dar, emitter :een advies -- aan de minister = consiliar un ministro :zijn stem -- op een kandidaat = votar pro un candidato, dar su voto a un candidato :een verslag -- aan de vergadering = dar/presentar un reporto al reunion :3 (openbaren) revelar, facer public :een geheim -- = divulgar un secreto :een complot/samenzwering -- = revelar un complot/conspiration :4 (op de markt brengen) mitter in le commercio, lancear, (publiceren) publicar :nieuwe modellen -- = lancear nove modellos :boeken -- = publicar/lancear libros uitbrieven WW :1 Zie: rondvertellen uitbroeden WW :1 (eieren doen uitkomen) covar, incubar :eieren -- = covar/incubar ovos :2 (FIG) conciper, (PEJ) preparar, tramar, machinar, elucubrar, ordir :een plan -- = conciper/elucubrar un plano :een complot -- = tramar/ordir un complot/conspiration uitbroeding ZN :1 incubation uitbrullen WW :1 mugir, rugir, critar :het -- van de pijn = rugir de dolor uitbuigen WW :1 (re)curvar verso foras uitbuiten WW :1 exploitar {plwa} :het -- = exploitation :arbeiders -- = exploitar travaliatores/laboratores/obreros :een vergissing -- = exploitar in error uitbuiter ZN :1 exploitator {plwa}, (woekeraar) usurero uitbuiting ZN :1 exploitation {plwa} :-- van de mens door de mens = exploitation del homine per le homine uitbulderen WW :1 (ten einde bulderen) cessar de mugir/rugir/critar/vociferar :2 (bulderend uiten) mugir, rugir, critar, vociferar uitbundig BN :1 (bovenmatig) exuberante, phrenetic, enthusiasta, enthusiastic, (overdreven) excessive :-- applaus = applausos enthusiastic/phrenetic :2 (uitgelaten) exuberante, expansive :-- persoon = persona exuberante :-- temperament = temperamento exuberante uitbundigheid ZN :1 exuberantia, enthusiasmo, (overdreven) exaltation uitchecken WW :1 passar le controlo uitcijferen WW :1 (uitrekenen) calcular, contar :2 (uitvlakken) excluder, ignorar, disdignar :3 (nauwkeurig onderzoeken) examinar scrupulosemente uitclub ZN :1 equipa visitante uitdagen WW :1 provocar, defiar :iemand tot een wedstrijd om de titel -- = defiar un persona pro un campionato :iemand tot een partij schaak -- = defiar un persona al chacos {sj} :iemand tot een duel -- = defiar/provocar un persona a un duello uitdagend BN :1 defiante, provocante, provocative, provocatori :-- gebaar = gesto provocatori :--e houding = attitude defiante :--e blik = reguardo de defia :iemand -- aankijken = reguardar/mirar un persona provocativemente uitdager ZN :1 provocator uitdaging ZN :1 provocation, defia, defiantia :schriftelijke -- = cartel de defia :een -- aan de wetenschap = un defia al scientia :een -- aannemen = acceptar un defia uitdagingsbrief ZN :1 cartel de defia uitdampen WW :1 (doen uitdampen) evaporar, exhalar :het -- = evaporation, exhalation uitdamping ZN :1 evaporation, exhalation uitdelen WW :1 distribuer, dispensar, dar, repartir, (rijkelijk geven) dispender :opnieuw -- = redistribuer :folders -- = distribuer prospectos :snoep aan de kinderen -- = distribuer bonbones/cosas dulce al infantes, repartir bonbones/cosas dulce inter le infantes :rake klappen -- = dar colpos forte uitdeler ZN :1 distributor, dispensator, repartitor uitdelgen WW :1 (verdelgen) extirpar, exterminar, eradicar :2 (betalen) extinguer, amortisar, pagar, redimer :een schuld -- = extinguer un debita uitdelging ZN :1 (verdelging) extirpation, extermination, eradication :2 (betaling) extinction, amortisation :-- van een schuld = extinction de un debita uitdeling ZN :1 distribution, dispensation, repartition, apportionamento :-- houden = distribuer un cosa uitdelven WW :1 disinterrar, excavar, extraher uitdelving ZN :1 disinterramento, excavation, extraction uitdenken WW :1 conciper, inventar, imaginar, idear, excogitar :een plan -- = conciper un plano/projecto uitdenker ZN :1 inventor, excogitator uitdenking ZN :1 invention uitdeuken WW :1 lisiar, planar, applanar, explanar :het -- = lisiamento, applanamento :iemand die uitdeukt = lisiator, applanator uitdienen WW :1 facer/complir su (tempore de) servicio :het zal mijn tijd wel -- = isto va durar mi tempore uitdiepen WW :1 (ook FIG) render plus profunde, profundar, approfundar :een kanaal -- = approfundar un canal uitdieping ZN :1 (ook FIG) approfundamento :-- van een kanaal = approfundamento de un canal uitdijen WW :1 expander se, amplificar se, dilatar se, crescer :het heelal dijt uit = le universo se expande uitdijing ZN :1 expansion, amplification, dilatation :de -- van het heelal = le expansion del universo uitdoen WW :1 (uittrekken) levar, remover, retirar :zijn schoenen -- = discalcear se :zijn kleren -- = levar su vestimentos :2 (doven) extinguer, (uitschakelen) disconnecter, clauder :het licht -- = extinguer le lumine/luce :de radio -- = disconnecter/clauder le radio :de televisie - = disconnecter/clauder le television :3 (reinigen) mundar, nettar :4 (schrappen) rader :je kunt haar wel -- = tu pote rader la (de tu lista) uitdokteren WW :1 inventar, decifrar uitdoofbaar BN :1 extinguibile uitdoppen WW :1 Zie: doppen uitdossen WW :1 vestir :zich wonderlijk -- = vestir se bizarremente :zich belachelijk -- = vestir se de maniera ridicule uitdossing ZN :1 vestimentos uitdoven WW :1 (blussen) extinguer, (uitgaan) extinguer se :uitgedoofde vulkaan = vulcano extincte uitdoving ZN :1 extinction uitdraai ZN :1 (COMP) listage, output (E) uitdraaien WW :1 (FIG) (ten einde draaien) terminar (in), finir (in) :op een mislukking -- = terminar/finir in un fiasco :op niets -- = conducer a nihil, non dar un resultato, esser sin resultato :2 (door draaien uithalen) disvitar :een schroef -- = laxar un vite :3 (de verbinding verbreken) extinguer, disconnecter :het licht -- = disconnecter le lumine/luce :het gas -- = extinguer/clauder le gas :4 (COMP) imprimer uitdragen WW :1 (naar buiten dragen) portar foris/foras :een lijk/dode -- = portar un morto foris pro le interramento :2 (verbreiden) divulgar, diffunder, transmitter, propagar, disseminar, predicar :ideeën -- = diffunder ideas :het geloof -- = propagar/predicar le fide uitdrager ZN :1 mercante/mercator de antiqualias/de cosas de secunde mano uitdragerij ZN :1 boteca/commercio de antiqualias/de cosas de secunde mano uitdrijven WW :1 (verjagen) expeller, expulsar, chassar {sj} :vee -- = chassar bestial al campos :boze geesten -- = exorcisar demones/demonios :door zweten -- = exsudar :2 (op de stroom verder drijven) lassar se flottar uitdrijvend BN :1 :-- middel = medicamento expulsive uitdrijving ZN :1 expulsion, (mbt de duivel) exorcisation :2 (MED) expulsion uitdrijvingsweeën ZN MV :1 dolores expulsive uitdrinken WW :1 biber toto/completemente, vacuar :zijn glas -- = vacuar su vitro uitdrogen WW :1 (droog worden) siccar se, exsiccar se, desiccar se, (MED) dishydratar se :de grond droogt uit = le terra/solo se desicca :de huid droogt uit = le pelle se dishydrata uitdrogend BN :1 exsiccante, desiccante, exsiccative, desiccative :een -- middel = un desiccativo uitdroging ZN :1 exsiccation, desiccation, (MED) dishydratation :mummificatie door -- = mumification per desiccation uitdrogingsscheur ZN :1 fissura de desiccation uitdruipen WW :1 deguttar uitdrukkelijk BN :1 expresse, explicite, formal :--e goedkeuring = approbation/consentimento expresse :--e voorwaarde = condition explicite/expresse :-- bevel = ordine explicite/formal/expresse, injunction :tegen mijn -- verbod = contra mi prohibition/interdiction expresse :zich -- distantiëren van = distantiar se explicitemente/formalmente de :iets -- verbieden = interdicer/prohiber un cosa explicitemente :iets -- zeggen = dicer un cosa formalmente :hij heeft -- verklaard dat = ille ha explicitemente declarate que :zijn --e wens was = su desiro/desiderio expresse esseva :behalve wanneer -- is bepaald = salvo exception formal/explicite uitdrukkelijkheid ZN :1 character explicite/expresse/formal uitdrukken WW :1 (onder woorden brengen) exprimer :zijn gedachten duidelijk -- = exprimer/render clarmente su pensata/pensamento :zijn gevoelens -- = exprimer su sentimentos :zich in een onberispelijk Interlingua -- = exprimer se in un Interlingua impeccabile :zich correct -- = exprimer se correctemente :zich vaag -- = exprimer se in terminos vage :zich in gebarentaal -- = exprimer se per gestos :een onbeholpen manier van -- = un elocution disgratiose :dat is wat al te sterk uitgedrukt = isto es un exaggeration, isto es un pauco/un poco exaggerate :2 (uitknijpen) pressar, exprimer :een citroen -- = pressar/exprimer un citro :3 (doven) extinguer :4 (naar buiten drukken) pressar :de tandpasta -- = pressar le dentifricio foras del tubo/tubetto :5 :in guldens uitgedrukt = calculate in florinos uitdrukking ZN :1 (uiting) expression :-- geven aan = dar expression a, exprimer :vol -- = expressive, plen de expression :2 (sprekende gelaatstrek) expression :zijn gezicht bleef zonder -- = su facie remaneva inscrutabile/impassibile/sin expression :3 (gezegde) expression, locution, termino, phrase :gangbare/courante -- = expression currente/usual :vulgaire -- = expression vulgar, vulgarismo :figuurlijke -- = expression figurate :dialectische -- = expression dialectal, dialectismo :spreekwoordelijke -- = expression proverbial :gewestelijke -- = regionalismo :-- uit de volkstaal = expression popular :-- uit de omgangstaal = expression familiar :geijkte/staande -- = expression consecrate/fixe :alledaagse -- = colloquialismo :voegwoordelijke -- = locution conjunctive :bijwoordelijke -- = locution adverbial :werkwoordelijke -- = locution verbal :spreekwoordelijke -- = locution proverbial :nieuwe -- = locution neologic uitdrukkingskracht ZN :1 fortia expressive/de expression, expressivitate uitdrukkingsloos BN :1 sin expression, inexpressive, inscrutabile, impassibile :--e blik = reguardo inexpressive :-- gezicht = visage inexpressive uitdrukkingsmiddel ZN :1 medio/forma/modo expressive/de expression uitdrukkingsmogelijkheden ZN MV :1 possibilitates expressive/de expression uitdrukkingsvaardigheid ZN :1 aptitude/habilitate a exprimer se, facilitate/claritate de expression uitdrukkingsvermogen ZN :1 facultate/poter/potentia de expression, habilitate/aptitude a exprimer se, expressivitate uitdrukkingsvol BN :1 plen de expression, expressive :--le blik = reguardo expressive/eloquente uitdrukkingsvorm ZN :1 Zie: uitdrukkingsmiddel uitdrukkingswaarde ZN :1 valor expressive uitdrukkingswijze ZN :1 modo de expression, diction, maniera de dicer :onbeholpen -- = elocution disgratiose uitdruppen BN :1 Zie: uitdruipen uitduiden WW :1 indicar, explicar, monstrar, (omschrijven) describer :iemand de weg -- = indicar le cammino a un persona :iets met gebaren -- = explicar con/per gestos uitduiding ZN :1 indication, explication, description uitduwen WW :1 expeller, expulsar uitdweilen WW :1 nettar uiteen BN :1 separate, lontan/distante le un del altere uiteenbarsten WW :1 exploder, erumper uiteendoen WW :1 separar uiteendrijven WW :1 dispersar, dissipar, disseminar :de menigte -- = dispersar/dissipar le multitude uiteengaan WW :1 separar se, dispersar se :het echtpaar gaat uiteen = le conjuges se separa :hier gaan onze wegen uiteen = nostre camminos se separa hic uiteenhalen WW :1 (demonteren) disassemblar, disarticular :het -- = disassemblage, disarticulation uiteenhouden WW :1 tener separate, distinguer, non confunder uiteenjagen WW :1 Zie: uiteendrijven uiteenleggen WW :1 displicar uiteenlopen WW :1 (niet in dezelfde richting lopen) diverger :2 (verschillen) differer, diverger, variar, esser differente :de meningen liepen zeer uiteen = il habeva un grande differentia de opinion, le opiniones differeva/divergeva/variava multo :de schattingen lopen uiteen van zes tot tien miljoen = le estimationes varia de sex usque a dece milliones uiteenlopend BN :1 divergente, differente, varie, variate, diverse, dissimilante, dissimile, diverse, discrepante, dispare, heteroclite, discrepante, (sterk --) opposite :--e verklaringen = interpretationes divergente :sterk --e karakters = characteres opposite/multo divergente, grande disparitate de characteres :--e meningen = opiniones dispare/diverse, disparitate de/diversitate de opiniones :--e belangen = diversitate de interesses :--e berichten = novas varie/variate/contradictori :essays over --e onderwerpen = essayos miscellanee :harde wind uit --e richtingen = ventos forte variabile uiteenneembaar BN :1 dismontabile uiteennemen WW :1 dismontar, disassemblar, disunir, decomponer, disfacer uiteenrafelen WW :1 (ook FIG) disintricar uiteenrollen WW :1 disrolar uiteenrukken WW :1 disrumper :het -- = disruption uiteenscheuren WW :1 lacerar :het -- = laceration uiteenspatten WW :1 exploder, disintegrar se, fragmentar se :de bom spatte uiteen in talloze deeltjes = le bomba ha explodite in particulas innumerabile uiteenspringen WW :1 exploder, disintegrar se, fragmentar se uiteenstuiven WW :1 dispersar se uiteenvallen WW :1 cader in pecias/in partes/in gruppos, etc., disassociar se, dissociar se, disaggregar se, disgregar se, decomponer se, dismembrar se, fragmentar se, divider se, disintegrar se :het keizerrijk viel uiteen = le imperio se dismembrava :een gezin uiteen doen vallen = dismembrar un familia :de organisatie valt uiteen in drie groeperingen = le organisation se divide in tres gruppos :-- in twee delen = scinder se in duo :affixen vallen in drie soorten uiteen = le affixos cade in tres gruppos uiteenvliegen WW :1 dispersar se uiteenwerken WW :1 disjunger se uiteenwijken WW :1 diverger :het -- = divergentia uiteenzetten WW :1 (van elkaar verwijderd zetten) poner/mitter separatemente/a parte, separar :2 (verklaren) exponer, explicar, explanar, presentar, enarrar, (analyseren) analysar, (tot in details) detaliar :zijn mening -- = exponer su opinion :de principes -- = explicar le principios :een probleem -- = exponer/presentar un problema :een plan -- = exponer/presentar un projecto :ik zal u de zaak -- = io va exponer/explanar vos le factos :iets glashelder -- = explicar un cosa con claritate :iemand die iets uiteenzet = expositor uiteenzettend BN :1 expositive, expositori uiteenzetting ZN :1 exposition, explication, explanation, enarration :-- van de feiten = exposition del factos :een -- geven over iets = dar/facer un explication de un cosa, exponer un cosa, dissertar super un cosa uiteinde ZN :1 (uiterste punt) extremitate, termino, (puntig) puncta :tot aan de --n van de wereld = usque al confinios/ultime terminos del terra :de beide --n van de brug = le duo extremitates del ponte :de twee --n van een as = le duo extremitates de un axe :2 (afloop) fin :iemand een goed -- wensen = desirar un bon fin del anno/un felice Anno Nove a un persona uiteindelijk BN :1 (aan het einde) final, ultimate, (onomkeerbaar) definitive :--e beslissing = decision final :--e gebruiker = usator ultimate :--e oorzaak = causa ultimate :het --e resultaat was positief = le resultato final/ultimate esseva positive uiteindelijk BW :1 finalmente, ultimatemente, al fin uiten WW :1 exprimer, manifestar, emitter, enunciar, proferer, professar, pronunciar, exteriorisar, formular :zijn bewondering -- = manifestar su admiration :een mening -- = emitter/exprimer un opinion :een gedachte -- = exteriorisar un pensata :zijn dankbaarheid -- = exprimer su recognoscentia/gratitude :zijn gevoelens -- = exprimer/manifestar/exteriorisar su sentimentos :zijn vreugde -- = exprimer/manifestar/exteriorisar su gaudio/joia :zijn verontwaardiging -- = exprimer su indignation :godslasteringen -- = proferer blasphemias, blasphemar :bedreigingen -- = proferer menacias :klachten -- = formular planctos :wensen -- = formular desiros/desiderios :een woord -- = emitter un parola :geen woord kunnen -- = non poter articular un parola :binnensmonds verwensingen -- = grunnir insultos :hij kan zich moeilijk -- = ille ha difficultates pro exprimer se :zijn verdriet niet -- = tacer su affliction :zich in welgekozen bewoordingen -- = exprimer se in terminos ben seligite :de behoefte om zich te -- = le besonio de exprimer se :een ziekte uit zich in bepaalde symptomen = un maladia se monstra/se manifesta in certe symptomas uit-en-te®-na BW :1 (telkens) mille vices, constantemente, cata vice de novo, con insistentia, usque a satietate :iets -- herhalen = repeter mille vices/un cosa usque a satietate :2 (grondig) a fundo, usque al plus fin detalio, detaliatemente uitentreuren BW :1 perpetualmente, continuemente, incessantemente, sin interruption uiteraard BW :1 naturalmente, obviemente, evidentemente, sin alicun dubita :hier kunnen we -- niet van leven = naturalmente il nos es impossibile viver de isto uiterlijk BW :1 (naar buiten toe) exteriormente, apparentemente, in apparentia :-- scheen hij kalm = ille dava un apparentia de calma :2 (op zijn laatst) al plus tarde, non plus tarde que :-- de eerste november = le prime de novembre al plus tarde uiterlijk ZN :1 (voorkomen) apparentia, exterior, aspecto, aere, (gezicht) facie, visage :hij heeft zijn -- niet mee = su aere es contra ille :mensen op hun -- beoordelen = judicar homines secundo lor exterior :het -- van een artikel = le aspecto/presentation de un articulo :2 (schijn) apparentia (exterior), semblante, semblantia :dat is alleen maar voor het -- = isto es unicamente pro le apparentia/pro le forma/pro salvar le apparentias uiterlijk BN :1 (uitwendig) exterior, externe, visibile :de --e gedaante van iets = le aspecto exterior de un cosa :--e kentekenen = signos/characteristicas exterior :--e indruk/verschijning = apparentia :op de --e schijn afgaan = judicar secundo le apparentias :2 (van buiten komend) extrinsec uiterlijkheid ZN :1 aspecto/apparentia exterior, exterioritate :-- van een gevoel = exterioritate de un sentimento :op grond van --en oordelen = judicar secundo apparentias exterior uitermate BW :1 extrememente, excessivemente, extraordinarimente, summemente, in grado extreme :-- belangrijk = extrememente/summemente importante :hij is -- geschikt vor dat werk = ille es le persona le plus adaptate pro iste labor/travalio :dat verheugt mij -- = isto me place multo uiterst BN :1 (het meest verwijderd) extreme :het --e puntje = le extreme puncta :--e grens = limite extreme, extremo :(van evenredigheid) --e term = extremo :2 (hoogst) ultime, supreme, summe :--e poging = ultime tentativa, tentativa supreme :--e krachtsinspanning = effortio supreme :--e voorzichtigheid betrachten = prender le plus grande precautiones :3 (laagst) ultime, final :dat is mijn --e prijs = isto es mi ultime precio/offerta, isto es mi offerta final :4 (laatst) ultime :op het -- ogenblik = al ultime momento :--e datum = data limite :--e verkoopdatum = data limite de vendita :--e wil = ultime voluntate, testamento uiterst BW :1 (in de hoogste mate) extrememente, excessivemente, summemente :een -- klein verschil = un differentia infime :die bloem is -- zeldzaam = iste flor es extrememente rar/es rarissime :die gevallen zijn -- zeldzaam = iste casos es toto exceptional uiterste ZN :1 (het hoogste in zijn soort, het meest uiteenliggende) extremo, opposito :de --n raken elkaar, de --n hebben steeds punten van aanraking = le extremos se tocca/se incontra :2 (mbt een rangorde/intensiteit) extremo, excesso, limite :het andere -- = le altere extreme, le extremo opposite :van het ene -- in het andere vervallen = cader/passar/ir de un extremo/excesso al altere :--n trekken elkaar aan = le extremos se attrahe :het -- wagen = ir al limite, tentar le impossibile :de prijs tot het --e verhogen = augmentar le precio al extremo/maximo :hij ligt op het -- = ille es agonisante/in su ultime momentos :tot het -- = usque al extremo/limite, à outrance (F), a ultrantia :tot het -- gebracht = desperate :iemand tot het --e brengen = exasperar un persona :3 (einde) extremitate uiterwaard ZN :1 lecto alte (del fluvio) uiteten WW :1 (leeg eten) finir, vacuar (un platto) :2 (arm maken) exploitar {plwa} :3 (ten einde eten) finir/terminar su repasto uitfiltreren WW :1 filtrar :ruis -- = filtrar ruito uitflappen WW :1 dicer sin reflecter :er alles maar -- = dicer tote lo que veni super le lingua, dicer tote lo que passa per su testa/capite uitfloepen WW :1 (mbt licht) extinguer bruscamente uitfluiten WW :1 (door fluiten afkeuren) sibilar, conspuer :een spreker -- = conspuer un orator uitfoeteren WW :1 reprimendar, insultar, injuriar, apostrophar uitfrezen WW :1 fresar uitgaan WW :1 (naar buiten gaan) sortir, exir :de kamer -- = sortir del camera, quitar le camera :op inlichtingen -- = ir/partir pro haber informationes, colliger informationes :het ene oor in-, het andere -- = entrar in un aure e exir del altere :2 (van huis gaan) sortir :een avondje -- = passar un vespere/vespera (in le theatro/in le cinema, etc.) :het huis -- = sortir del casa, quitar le casa :3 (doven) extinguer se :het vuur gaat uit = le foco se extingue :4 (verlaten worden) :de school gaat uit = le schola es finite :de bioscoop gaat uit = le cinema se vacua :5 (als uitgangspunt nemen) partir (de), basar se super :van een veronderstelling -- = partir de un supposition/hypothese (-esis) :van een beginsel -- = partir de un principio :er van -- dat = partir del idea que :-- van de laatste opiniepeilingen = basar se super le/partir del ultime sondages de opinion :het denkbeeld is van de directeur uitgegaan = le idea ha partite del director :de maatregel is van u uitgegaan = vos ha prendite le initiativa del mesura :er gaat geen enkele dreiging van uit = isto non constitue nulle menacia :er gaat een goede invloed van hem uit = ille emana un influentia positive :6 (verspreid worden) manar, emanar :deze verklaring gaat uit van het ministerie = iste declaration emana del ministerio :er gaat een geweldige invloed van haar uit = illa emana/exerce un influentia enorme :er gaat niets van hem uit = ille non face proba/prova de nulle initiativa :een brief met richtlijnen doen -- = facer circular un littera continente instructiones :7 (georganiseerd worden) esser organisate :deze concerten gaan uit van een vereniging = iste concertos es organisate per un societate :het onderwijs gaat hier in dit land van de Kerk uit = le inseniamento es in iste pais in le manos del Ecclesia :8 (ten einde gaan) ir al fin :9 (verwijderd worden) ir via, remover se :met dit wasmiddel gaan de vlekken er uit = con iste detersivo le maculas va via :10 (eindigen) terminar (se) :vele infinitieven in Interlingua gaan uit op -AR = multe infinitivos in Interlingua (se) termina in -AR :11 :vrij -- = esser sin culpa, esser innocente :dat gaat boven de partijpolitiek uit = isto transcende le politica del partito :onze gelukwensen gaan uit naar je broer = nostre felicitationes es pro tu fratre, transmitte nostre felicitationes a tu fratre uitgaand BN :1 que sorti, sortiente :--e brieven = litteras que sorti :--e goederen = mercantias exportate/de exportation :--e lading = carga sortiente :--e rechten = derectos de exportation :2 :het --e publiek = le publico que va al theatro/que frequente le theatros uitgaander ZN :1 persona qui sorti multo/qui ama sortir uitgaansavond ZN :1 vespere/vespera que on sorti habitualmente/in lequal on sole sortir uitgaanscentrum ZN :1 quartiero del restaurantes/cinemas/theatros, etc., centro de intertenimento, centro de activitates recreative uitgaansdag ZN :1 die/jorno que on sorti uitgaansgelegenheid ZN :1 cinemas, theatros, restaurantes, etc., loco de intertenimento uitgaanskleding ZN :1 vestimentos elegante uitgaansleven ZN :1 vita nocturne uitgaansverbod ZN :1 prohibition/interdiction de sortir :een -- uitvaardigen = imponer/decretar un prohibition/interdiction de sortir uitgalmen WW :1 facer resonar, (zingen) cantar a plen voce uitgang ZN :1 (opening, uitweg) exito, egresso, porta :zich naar de -- begeven = diriger se/ir al exito :kunstmatige -- = ano artificial :2 (TECHN) (van versterker) output (E) :3 (TAAL) termination, desinentia, accidente :-- van het meervoud = termination del plural :-- van de genitief = desinentia del genitivo :grammaticale -- = termination/accidente grammatical :vrouwelijke -- = termination feminin :de --en van het werkwoord = le desinentias verbal uitgangsimpedantie ZN :1 impedantia de output (E) uitgangspositie ZN :1 Zie: uitgangspunt uitgangspunt ZN :1 puncto/position initial/de partita, base :-- van een redenering = base de un rationamento :als -- nemen = partir de :op zijn -- terugkeren = retornar a su puncto de partita uitgangsstelling ZN :1 (oorpronkelijke positie) position initial/de partita :2 (grondstelling) principio, presupposition uitgangsvermogen ZN :1 (AUDIO) potentia output (E) uitgave ZN :1 (het laten drukken van boeken) edition, publication, impression, tirage, tirada :2 (druk) edition :volledige -- = edition integral :eerste -- = edition original :-- voor schoolgebruik = edition (pro usage) scholar :kritische -- = edition critic :gekuiste -- = edition purgate :eenmalige -- = edition unic :clandestiene -- = edition furtive :definitieve -- = edition ne varietur (L) :goedkope -- = edition popular :nieuwe -- = reedition :tweetalige -- = edition bilingue :herziene -- = edition revisate/revidite/emendate :een -- bezorgen van = editar, eder :bezorger van een -- = editor :3 (het uitgeven van geld) dispensa :4 (uitgegeven geld) expensa, dispensa, costo(s) :overtollige --n = expensas superflue :collectieve --n = expensas collective/pro le collectivitate :buitensporige --n = expensas immoderate/extravagante/exorbitante :onvoorziene -- = expensas impreviste :--n in de privésfeer = costos personal :de --n dekken = coperir le expensas :de --n beperken/besnoeien = reducer/restringer le expensas :beperking/besnoeiing van de -- = reduction/restriction del expensas uitgavenpatroon ZN :1 patrono de expensas uitgebalanceerd BN :1 equilibrate :-- dieet = dieta equilibrate uitgeblust BN :1 extincte :een --e indruk maken = facer un impression extincte :er -- uitzien = parer exhauste/extenuate uitgebreid BN :1 (uitgestrekt) extendite, extense, extensive, ample, vaste :--e bezittingen = vaste proprietates :-- wegennet = systema extensive de camminos :2 (veelomvattend) extendite, extense, extensive, vaste, ample, comprehensive :een --e kennis van iets hebben = haber cognoscentias/cognoscimentos extendite/extensive/comprehensive de un cosa :--e woordenschat = vocabulario extendite/ric :3 (uitvoerig) extensive, detaliate, prolixe, ample :--e stijl = stilo prolixe :-- dineren = dinar copiosemente/sumptuosemente :iets -- behandelen = tractar un cosa in le detalio :het onderwerp kwam -- aan de orde = on ha tractate le thema extensemente :een machine -- testen = testar un machina extensivemente :hij vertelde me er -- over = ille me parlava amplemente de illo uitgebreidheid ZN :1 (grootte) extension, dimension :2 (oppervlakte) extension, superficie :3 (grote omvang) extension, spatiositate, amplitude, immensitate, vastitate :4 (uitvoerigheid) extension, (te grote --) prolixitate uitgediend BN :1 perimite, consumite uitgedoofd BN :1 extincte :--e vulkaan = vulcano extincte uitgedroogd BN :1 sic :2 (dorstig) assetate uitgehongerd BN :1 affamate, famelic :de --e bevolking = le population affamate :--e bedelaar = mendico/mendicante famelic :--e kat = catto famelic uitgekeken BN :1 :-- op iets zijn = haber perdite le interessse pro un cosa uitgekiend BN :1 calculate, astutiose, ingeniose :-- plan = projecto/plano astutiose/ben calculate uitgekookt BN :1 astute, astutiose, maligne :--e tante = femina/dama astute/astutiose uitgelaten BN :1 multo joiose/gaudiose/gai, euphoric, exuberante, delirante, hilare, (woelig) turbulente :-- vreugde = joia/gaudio exuberante :-- zijn = exuberar, delirar uitgelatenheid ZN :1 grande joia/gaudio/gaitate, exuberantia, hilaritate, (woeligheid) turbulentia :de -- van de kinderen = le turbulentia del infantes uitgeleefd BN :1 multo vetule/vetere, decrepite uitgeleide ZN :1 :iemand -- doen = accompaniar un persona (usque) al porta uitgelezen BN :1 exquisite, selecte, raffinate :-- wijn = vino exquisite/selecte/superior :-- gerechten = plattos exquisite/raffinate :-- gedichtenverzameling = collection exquisite de poemas :-- troepen = truppas de élite (F) :-- gezelschap = societate selecte, gruppo selecte de personas uitgelezenheid ZN :1 exquisitate, exquisitessa uitgeluld BN :1 :-- zijn = non haber altere cosas a dicer uitgemaakt BN :1 decidite, irrevocabile :dit is een --e zaak = isto es un cosa decidite, isto es irrevocabile uitgemergeld BN :1 exhauste, emaciate, discarnate, skeletic uitgenomen VW :1 salvo que, excepte que, exceptate que uitgenomen VZ :1 salvo, excepte, exceptate, al exception de uitgepaaid BN :1 que ha fregate uitgeput ZN :1 (doodop) multo fatigate, exhauste, extenuate :totaal -- = in un stato de exhaustion complete :-- raken = exhaurir se :2 (leeg) exhauste, vacuate :3 (op) exhauste uitgerafeld BN :1 exfrangiate, exfilate uitgerekend BW :1 precisemente, justemente uitgerekend BN :1 egoista, interessate, calculator :een --e tante = un dama egoista/calculator uitgerust BN :1 (fysiek) reposate :een -- voorkomen = un aspecto reposate :2 (voorzien van) munite (de), dotate (de) uitgeschulpt BN :1 undulate uitgeslagen BN :1 mucide, mucite, coperte de mucor uitgeslapen BN :1 (pienter) argute, intelligente :2 (sluw) astute :3 (uitgerust) ben reposate uitgesloten BN :1 (onmogelijk) excludite, impossibile :dat is -- = isto es impossibile :2 (buiten een kring geplaatst) excludite, expellite :(JUR) -- aansprakelijkheid = responsabilitate excludite uitgesproken BN :1 marcate, pronunciate, explicite, (duidelijk) manifeste, clar :-- afkeer = aversion pronunciate :--e gelaatstrekken = tractos de visage pronunciate :-- mening = opinion manifeste :met een -- voorkeur voor Interlingua = con un preferentia marcate pro Interlingua :politicus met -- rechtse signatuur = politico de clar tendentias de dext(e)ra uitgestorven BN :1 (zonder leven) deserte, morte, non habitate, abandonate :de straat was -- = le strata esseva deserte :2 (niet meer bestaand) extincte :een -- diersoort = un specie animal extincte uitgestreken WW :1 impassibile :met een -- gezicht = con un facie impassibile uitgestrekt BN :1 vaste, late, extense, extendite, extensive, spatiose, ample :plana -- = uitgestrekte vlakte :2 (voorover liggend) pron uitgestrektheid ZN :1 Zie: uitgebreidheid-1-2-3 uitgestudeerd BN :1 :zij is nog niet -- = illa non jam ha finite su studios :daar raak je nooit op -- = il ha sempre/semper nove cosas a apprender in illo :-- in = esser maestro in uitgeteerd BN :1 emaciate, discarnate, cachectic {sj} :-- gezicht = visage emaciate uitgeteld BN :1 (uitgeput) exhauste, extenuate :2 (mbt bokssport) knock-out (E), K.O. uitgeven WW :1 (besteden) expender, dispensar, disbursar :geld -- = expender/dispensar moneta :2 (in omloop brengen) emitter :aandelen -- = emitter actiones :een communiqué -- = emitter/facer un communicato :3 (in druk laten verschijnen) editar, eder, publicar :een krant -- = publicar un jornal :4 (voor publicatie geschikt maken) editar :een middeleeuwse tekst -- = editar un texto medieval :5 (laten doorgaan voor) facer passar (pro) :zich voor iemand anders -- = facer se passar pro un altere persona :6 (verstrekken) dar, (uitlenen) prestar :orders -- = dar ordines :kaarten -- = distribuer cartas uitgever ZN :1 (boekproducent) editor :2 (uitgeverij) editor, casa editorial/de edition :3 (tekstverzorger) editor :4 (verkwister) dilapidator, dissipator, guastator uitgeverij ZN :1 (het uitgeven van boeken) edition :2 (uitgeverszaak) editor, casa editorial/de edition uitgeverijbedrijf ZN :1 Zie: uitgeversbedrijf uitgeversbedrijf ZN :1 editor, casa editorial/de edition uitgeverscombinatie ZN :1 combination de editores uitgeversfirma ZN :1 editor, casa editorial/de edition uitgeversfonds ZN :1 fundo editorial uitgeversmaatschappij ZN :1 compania/societate editorial/de edition/de publicationes uitgeversrestanten ZN MV :1 libros de occasion uitgeverssucces ZN :1 successo editorial/de edition uitgeverszaak ZN :1 editor, casa editorial/de edition uitgevloerd BN :1 knock-out (E), K.O. uitgevoerd BN :1 realisate :niet -- = irrealisate uitgewekene ZN :1 emigrato, emigrante, (vluchteling) refugiato, (banneling) exiliato uitgewerkt BN :1 (geheel bewerkt) elaborate :een volledig -- plan = un plano completemente elaborate :2 (niet meer werkend) non plus habente effecto :de verdoving is -- = le anesthesia ha exhaurite su effecto :een --e vulkaan = un vulcano extincte uitgewezene ZN :1 expulsato uitgewoond BN :1 inhabitabile uitgezakt BN :1 (futloos) collabite :2 (vormloos) deformate, deforme :een -- lichaam = un corpore deforme :3 (MED) prolabite uitgezocht BN :1 selecte, exquisite, excellente, superior, perfecte :--e gelegenheid = occasion/opportunitate excellente/unic :het is een -- weertje = il face un tempore superbe uitgezonderd VZ :1 salvo, extra, preter, excepte, exceptate, a/con exception de :iedereen was gekomen, -- hij = totes habeva venite, excepte ille uitgieren WW :1 critar :zij gierden hun blijdschap uit = illes manifestava ruitosemente lor joia/gaudio uitgieten WW :1 effunder, versar, (leeggieten) vacuar uitgifte ZN :1 (verstrekking van goederen) distribution :2 (het in omloop brengen) emission :-- van aandelen = emission de actiones :-- van obligaties = emission de obligationes :-- van een lening = emission de un impresto :koers van -- = curso/precio de emission :3 (het in druk bekend maken) publicar uitgiftekoers ZN :1 curso/precio de emission uitgillen WW :1 critar, dar critos :zij gilde haar boosheid uit = illa critava su cholera/ira/furor :zij gilde het uit van de pijn = illa critava de dolor uitglijden WW :1 (van zijn plaats glijden) glissar :de ladder gleed uit = le scala ha glissate :2 (glijdend vallen) glissar, (ook FIG) facer un passo false :ik gleed uit door de modder = io ha glissate in le fango :ik gleed uit over een bananeschil = io ha glissate super un pelle de banana uitglijder ZN :1 error, (flater) gaffe uitgloeien WW :1 calcinar, (van metalen) distemperar uitgloeiing ZN :1 calcination uitgommen :1 rader con le gumma, gummar uitgooien WW :1 (uitwerpen) jectar, jectar foras :een anker -- = jectar un ancora :het raam -- = jectar per le fenestra :iemand er uit gooien = jectar un persona in le strata :2 (nonchalant uitdoen) disembarassar se (de) :zijn kleren -- = remover su vestimentos in haste :3 (al gooiend legen) vacuar :4 (SPORT) remitter in joco uitgraven WW :1 cavar, excavar, disinterrar, exhumar, foder :een sloot -- = excavar un fossato :een lijk -- = disinterrar/exhumar un corpore morte :schatten -- = disinterrar/exhumar tresores uitgraving ZN :1 excavation, disinterramento, exhumation uitgroeien WW :1 (ontwikkelen) crecer usque a, disveloppar se, evolver se, expander se :die boom is flink uitgegroeid = iste arbore se ha disveloppate forte :tot een onbeheersbaar probleem -- = evolver se usque a un problema insolubile :2 (groeiende boven iets komen) emerger se super :boven anderen -- = emerger se super alteres uitgroeisel ZN :1 excrescentia, protuberantia, prominentia uitgroeven WW :1 cannellar uitgummen WW :1 Zie: uitgommen uithaal ZN :1 (het uitstrekken van arm of been) colpo (forte) :2 (het aanhouden van een toon) tono longe :3 (praal, ophef) pompa, apparato, ostentation, fasto :4 (SPORT) (ver/hard schot) tiro longe :5 (venijnige opmerking) remarca/observation con veneno, invectiva uithakken WW :1 (uithollen) (ex)cavar (con le hacha {sj}) :2 (door hakken vormen) taliar, sculper :een reliëf in een gevel -- = facer un relievo in un faciada :een beeld -- = sculper un sculptura uithalen WW :1 (uitnemen) remover :een schakel uit een ketting halen = distachar {sj} un anello de un catena :een lade -- = tirar un tiratorio :eieren -- = disannidar ovos :draden -- = disfilar :breiwerk -- = dismaliar tricots (F) :een tand -- = extraher un dente :2 (leeghalen) vacuar :een lade -- = vacuar un tiratorio :een vogelnest -- = vacuar un nido, prender le ovos de un nido, disannidar le ovos :3 (uitvoeren) facer, committer :een stomme streek -- = facer un imbecillitate :4 (baten) esser utile :dat haalt niets uit = isto servira a nihil, isto non habera resultato(s) :5 (besparen) sparniar, economisar :6 (een arm/been uitstrekken) extender, extirar, (slaan) colpar, dar colpos/un colpo :de kat haalde naar hem uit = le catto le ha date un colpo de pata :7 (kritiek leveren) fulminar (contra) :fel -- naar iemand = inveher contra un persona, lancear un invectiva contra un persona :8 (zich flink inspannen) effortiar se multo uitham ZN :1 lingua de terra uithameren WW :1 martellar uithangbord ZN :1 insignia uithangen WW :1 (naar buiten hangen) mitter/poner foras :wij hangen de vlag uit = nos pone foras le bandiera :2 (in zijn volle lengte ophangen) pender :de gordijnen -- voordat je ze omzoomt = pender le cortinas ante que tu los orla :3 (zich bevinden) esser :waar hangt je broer uit? = ubi es tu fratre? :4 (zich voordoen) jocar, facer :de pias -- = jocar le buffon, buffonar, facer le paleasso/le clown (E) :de held -- = facer le heroe :de grote heer -- = dar se aeres de grande senior uithangteken ZN :1 Zie: uithangbord uitharden WW :1 siccar se ben, indurar se uithebben WW :1 haber finite :ik heb het boek uit = io ha finite le libro uitheems BN :1 estranier, exotic :--e planten = plantas exotic :--e dieren = animales exotic :--e zeden = mores estranier :--e gewoonten = habitudes estranier :-- gekleed gaan = esser vestite exoticamente/de maniera exotic, portar vestimentos exotic uitheemsheid ZN :1 exotismo uithoek ZN :1 angulo remote, loco isolate :uit alle --en van het land = de tote le confinios del pais uithoesten WW :1 expectorar, sputar, spuer uithof ZN :1 dependentia uithollen WW :1 (hol maken) render cave, cavar, excavar, vacuar, foder :een boomstam -- = vacuar un trunco :2 (FIG) eroder, minar, sappar :de democratie -- = sappar/minar le democratia :iemands macht -- = sappar/minar le poter de un persona :3 :het huis -- = sortir currente del casa uitholling ZN :1 (handeling) excavation, (FIG) erosion :de -- van de democratie = le erosion/debilitation del democratia :2 (resultaat) excavation, (holle ruimte) cavo, cavitate :de natuurlijke --en in de bodem = le cavitates/depressiones natural del solo :-- overdwars = cammino irregular uithongeren WW :1 affamar, facer patir fame, facer morir de fame :een belegerde stad -- = affamar un citate assediate uithongering ZN :1 fame uithoren WW :1 (uitvragen) interrogar, questionar :2 (ten einde horen) ascoltar usque al fin :een radioprogramma -- = ascoltar un programma de radio usque al fin uithoring ZN :1 interrogation uithouden WW :1 (verdragen) supportar, indurar, tolerar :uit te houden = supportabile, indurabile :de hitte was niet uit te houden = le calor esseva insupportabile/non esseva indurabile :2 (volhouden) :het ergens lang -- = restar/remaner in alicun loco durante un longe tempore :3 (uitgespreid houden) tener extendite uithoudingsvermogen ZN :1 perseverantia, perseveration, resistentia uithouwen WW :1 (uithollen) (ex)cavar (con le hacha {sj}) :2 (door hakken vormen) taliar, sculper :in marmer -- = sculper in marmore :traptreden -- = taliar scalones :een weg door een bos -- = taliar un cammino a transverso un bosco uithozen WW :1 vacuar le aqua, haurir uithuilen WW :1 (huilen tot het over is) plorar usque al satietate :uitgehuild zijn = haber finite de plorar :2 (huilend uiten) exprimer plorante/per lacrimas :zij huilde haar droefheid uit = illa exprimeva su tristessa per lacrimas uithuizig BN :1 absente, sempre/semper foras de casa uithuizigheid ZN :1 habitude/costume de sortir multo, absentias frequente uithuwelijken WW :1 maritar, dar in maritage :weer -- = remaritar uiting ZN :1 (het uiten) expression, manifestation :de vrije -- van de gedachten = le libere expression del pensata/pensamento :-- geven aan zijn tevredenheid = dar expression a/exprimer su satisfaction :zijn dankbaarheid -- = exprimer su recognoscentia :tot -- komen = exprimer se, manifestar se :2 (wat men uit) expression, manifestation, demonstration, exteriorisation :--en van vreugde = manifestationes de joia/gaudio :-- van genegenheid = signo de affection :een verbaasde -- op zijn gezicht = un expression de surprisa in su facie :honger is de -- van een behoefte = le fame es le expression de un besonio uitingsmogelijkheid ZN :1 medio de expression uitingsvorm ZN :1 forma de manifestation, modo de exteriorisation uitjagen WW :1 expeller, expulsar, chassar {sj} uitjanken WW :1 Zie: uithuilen uitje ZN :1 (kleine ui) cepula, parve cibolla :2 (uitstapje) excursion uitjoelen WW :1 Zie: uitjouwen uitjouwen WW :1 conspuer, invectivar, insultar :een spreker -- = conspuer un orator uitjubelen WW :1 :het -- = jubilar uitkafferen WW :1 injuriar, insultar, invectivar, rebuffar, critar contra, apostrophar (rudemente/grossiermente) uitkakken WW :1 cacar uitkammen WW :1 (doorzoeken) pectinar, cercar minutiosemente, passar al setasso :een streek -- = pectinar un region :2 (kammend zuiveren) pectinar, (wol) cardar :3 (met een kam uit iets wegnemen) remover con un pectine uitkappen WW :1 (door kappen vormen of aanbrengen) taliar, sculper uitkauwen WW :1 masticar ben :een uitgekauwd verhaal = un historia repetite usque a satietate uitkauwsel ZN :1 morsello masticate uitkavelen WW :1 parcellar uitkaveling ZN :1 parcellation uitkepen WW :1 intaliar uitkeren WW :1 pagar, versar :maandelijks wordt een vast bedrag uitgekeerd = un amonta fixe es pagate/versate tote le menses :rente -- = pagar interesse :dividend -- = pagar/distribuer un dividendo :de hoofdprijs wordt belastingvrij uitgekeerd = le prime premio/precio es pagate libere/exempte de taxa uitkering ZN :1 (het uitkeren) pagamento, versamento, prestation, allocation :-- van dividend = distribution de dividendo :2 (uitgekeerd bedrag) pagamento, versamento, prestation, allocation, subvention (social), subsidio (social), (pensioen) pension, (schadeloosstelling) indemnitate :eenmalige -- = pagamento/prestation/subvention unic :maandelijkse -- = pagamento/versamento/allocation/subsidio mensual :periodieke -- = prestation periodic :vrijwilligerswerk met behoud van -- = travalio/labor benevole con mantenimento de allocation :van een -- leven = viver del adjuta statal uitkeringsfonds ZN :1 fundo/cassa de allocationes/de prestationes/de subsidios social uitkeringsgerechtigd BN :1 habente derecto a/de un allocation/un prestation/un subsidio social uitkeringsgerechtigde ZN :1 persona qui ha derecto a un allocation/un prestation/un subsidio social uitkeringstrekker ZN :1 persona qui ha un allocation/un prestation/un subsidio social, beneficiario de un allocation/un prestation/un subsidio social uitkermen WW :1 pulsar gemimentos de dolor, gemer, critar uitkerven WW :1 intaliar uitkerving ZN :1 intalio uitketteren WW :1 injuriar, insultar uitkiemen WW :1 germinar :het -- = germination uitkienen WW :1 calcular, excogitar, elucubrar uitkiezen WW :1 eliger, seliger, selectionar :iets met zorg -- = seliger un cosa con cura uitkijk ZN :1 (het uitkijken) surveliantia, vigilia :op de -- staan = vigilar, observar :2 (uitzicht) vista :men heeft hier niet veel -- = le vista non es extendite hic :3 (plaats waar men uitkijkt) posto de observation/de vigilia :4 (persoon) homine de vigilia, surveliator uitkijken WW :1 (oppassen) facer attention, esser attente/attentive :goed -- hoor! = face ben attention!, sia attente/attentive! :2 (uitzicht hebben) haber vista (super), dar (super) :wij kijken uit op een druk plein = nos ha vista super un placia animate :deze kamer kijkt uit op de zee = iste camera da super le mar :3 :naar een andere baan -- = esser al recerca de/in cerca de un altere empleo :4 :naar iemand -- = attender un persona con impatientia :5 :zijn ogen -- = aperir dismesuratemente su oculos :6 :ik ben daar gauw op uitgekeken = io es rapidemente fatigate de illo uitkijker ZN :1 Zie: uitkijk-4 uitkijkpost ZN :1 posto de observation/de vigilia, belvedere, mirador uitkijktoren ZN :1 turre panoramic/de observation/de vigilia, belvedere, mirador uitklapbaar BN :1 plicante, plicabile :-- bed = lecto plicabile :(in bioscoop, e.d.) -- stoeltje = strapuntin uitklappen WW :1 (naar buiten opengaan) aperir se :2 (naar buiten opendoen) aperir uitklaren WW :1 disdoanar :goederen -- = disdoanar mercantias uitklaring ZN :1 (handeling) disdoanamento :2 (akte) certificato de disdoanamento uitklaringsbiljet ZN :1 certificato de disdoanamento uitklauteren WW :1 quitar scalante uitkleden WW :1 (van kleren ontdoen) disvestir :(FIG) een bouwplan -- = simplificar un plano de construction :(FIG) een voorstel -- = remover le essential de un proposition :2 (afzetten) dupar, fraudar, defraudar, lassar sin camisa uitkloppen WW :1 batter, succuter (le pulvere de) :een kleed -- = batter/succuter un tapis (F)/un tapete/un carpetta :een pijp -- = vacuar un pipa :2 :een spijker -- = remover un clavo per le martello :3 :deuken -- = applanar uitknijpen WW :1 (uitpersen) pressar, premer, exprimer :een citroen -- = pressar/exprimer un citro :een puistje -- = premer un button :2 (doven) pinciar, extinguer :een kaars -- = pinciar un candela :3 :er -- = discampar, escappar uitknippen WW :1 (met een schaar wegnemen) trenchar {sj} :2 (knippend vormen) taliar :een kledingstuk -- = taliar un vestimento :3 (mbt een schakelaar) extinguer :het licht -- = extinguer le lumine/luce uitknipsel ZN :1 retalio de jornal/de pressa uitknobbelen WW :1 Zie: uitkienen uitkoken WW :1 (door koken ontdoen van bestanddelen) extraher per cocer/coction :2 facer bullir, (door koken reinigen OOK) sterilisar :instrumenten -- = sterilisar/facer bullir instrumentos :het uitgekookte vet = le grassia bullite uitkomen WW :1 (terechtkomen, arriveren) arrivar, attinger :wij komen uit op de binnenplaats = nos attinge le corte interne :ik kom er wel uit = il non es necessari de accompaniar me usque al porta :(FIG) na optelling van die cijfers kom ik uit op = le addition del cifras me da :2 (toegang geven tot) ducer (a), dar (super), disbuccar :de gang komt uit op de slaapkamer = le corridor da super le camera de lecto :die deur komt uit op de straat = iste porta da super le strata :dat pad komt uit op de hoofdweg = iste sentiero duce al cammino principal :3 (uitspruiten) producer plantones, germinar :de bloemen komen uit = le flores se aperi :4 (uit het ei komen) exir/sortir del ovo :de eieren komen uit = le ovos sorti/se aperi :5 (bekend worden) revelar se, divulgar se :het geheim is uitgekomen = le secreto se ha revelate :6 (bekennen) recognoscer, admitter :ruiterlijk voor iets -- = recognoscer/admitter francamente un cosa :7 (kloppen) esser exacte/correcte :de voorspelling kwam uit = le prediction esseva correcte :het kwam precies uit zoals voorspeld was = illo ha finite exactemente como on lo habeva previdite :8 (SPORT) (deelnemen) participar, (tegen) jocar (contra), (gekozen zijn) esser selectionate (pro), jocar (in) :in een wedstrijd -- = participar a/in un match (E), jocar in un match (E) :Ajax komt uit met drie buitenlandse spelers = Ajax joca con tres jocatores estranier, il ha tres jocatores estranier in le equipa/team (E) de Ajax :wedstrijd waarin twee teams tegen elkaar -- = match (E) que oppone duo equipas/teams (E) :-- voor het nationale elftal = jocar in le equipa/team (E) national :in de hoogste divisie -- = jocar in le prime division :9 (verschijnen) exir, sortir, parer, apparer :hij komt het huis uit = ille sorti del casa :een nieuw tijdschrift laten -- = publicar un nove revista :10 (tot slot/tot resultaat hebben) realisar se :dat komt goed uit = isto ha un bon resultato :11 (rondkomen) poter viver con, sufficer, haber bastante :met mijn salaris kom ik uit = mi salario suffice pro viver :12 (waarneembaar zijn) distachar {sj} se :tegen de lichte achtergrond komen de kleuren goed uit = super le fundo clar le colores se distacha ben uitkomst ZN :1 (einde) resultato :de -- van de onderhandelingen = le resultato del negotiationes :de --en van een wetenschappelijk onderzoek = le resultatos de un investigation scientific :2 (redding) solution :-- brengen = offerer un solution :3 (resultaat) resultato, (van deling) quotiente, (van vermenigvuldiging) producto, (van optelling) summa, (van aftrekking) resto uitkooksel ZN :1 decoction uitkoop ZN :1 Zie: uitkoping uitkopen WW :1 comprar toto :een compagnon -- = comprar le parte de su socio uitkoping ZN :1 compra total uitkotsen WW :1 vomer, vomitar, regurgitar, expectorar uitkraaien WW :1 critar, dar critos :het kind kraaide het uit van plezier = le infante critava/dava critos de placer uitkrabben WW :1 eveller :iemand de ogen -- = eveller le oculos a un persona uitkramen WW :1 :onzin -- = dicer nonsenso/absurditates :geleerdheid -- = facer monstra de erudition uitkrassen WW :1 rader uitkrijgen WW :1 (erin slagen uit te trekken) poter remover :tenslotte kreeg ik mijn laarzen uit = finalmente io poteva remover mi bottas :2 (ten einde lezen) leger usque al fin, terminar, finir, concluder :een boek -- = concluder un libro :ik krijg dit boek vanavond wel uit = io crede poter terminar iste libro iste vespere/vespera :3 (erin slagen op te lossen) resolvar, solutionar :een som -- = resolver/solutionar un problema de arithmetica, trovar le responsa de un problema arithmetic uitkrijsen WW :1 critar, dar critos uitkrijten WW :1 critar, dar critos uitkristalliseren WW :1 crystallisar se :(FIG) haar ideeën moeten nog -- = su ideas debe ancora crystallisar se uitkuisen WW :1 (schoonmaken) nettar, mundar, mundificar, (met water) lavar uitlaat ZN :1 (van motor) (potto de) escappamento :2 (buis) tubo de escappamento uitlaatbuis ZN :1 tubo de escappamento uitlaatcenter ZN :1 garage (F) specialisate in le reparation de tubos de escappamento uitlaatgas ZN :1 gas de escappamento uitlaatklep ZN :1 valvula de escappamento uitlaatpijp ZN :1 Zie: uitlaatbuis uitlaatriool ZN :1 cloaca de discarga uitlaatzijde ZN :1 latere de escappamento uitlachen WW :1 rider (se), derider :iemand -- = rider (se) de un persona :iemand in zijn gezicht -- = rider in le facie de un persona uitladen WW :1 discargar :het -- = discarga, discargamento :de auto -- = discargar le auto(mobile) uitlader ZN :1 discargator uitlading ZN :1 discarga, discargamento uitlander ZN :1 estraniero, forastero uitlandigheid ZN :1 sojorno al extero/estraniero uitlands BN :1 Zie: uitheems uitlaten WW :1 (naar buiten laten) lassar/facer exir/sortir :de kat -- = facer exir/sortir le catto :een bezoeker -- = accompaniar un visitante (usque) al porta :2 (niet aandoen) non mitter :zijn schoenen -- = non mitter su scarpas/calceos :3 (niet aansteken) non accender :het licht -- = non accender le lumine/luce :4 :(zich uiten) zich -- = pronunciar se, exprimer se, dar su (proprie) opinion :zich over iets -- = pronunciar se super un cosa :zich niet -- over een onderwerp = guardar le silentio super un subjecto, esser silente/reticente super un subjecto, dicer nihil super un subjecto :zich optimistisch -- = exprimer un vista optimista/optimistic, esser optimista/optimistic :zich gunstig over iets -- = exprimer un opinion favorabile super un cosa :zich lovend over iemand -- = parlar de un persona in terminos laudative :5 (weglaten) omitter uitlating ZN :1 (gezegde) declaration, opinion, remarca, observation, commento :de -- is niet zeer vleiend voor hem = le observation non parla in su favor :2 (weglating) omission uitlatingsteken ZN :1 apostropho uitleenbalie ZN :1 banco de presto uitleenbibliotheek ZN :1 biblioteca de presto uitleenboekerij ZN :1 Zie: uitleenbibliotheek uitleenbureau ZN :1 officio/bureau (F) de presto uitleendiscotheek ZN :1 discotheca de presto uitleenexemplaar ZN :1 exemplar de presto uitleentermijn ZN :1 durata/duration/periodo del presto :de -- is verstreken = le presto ha expirate uitleg ZN :1 (tekstverklaring, i.h.b van de bijbel) exegese (-esis) :2 (toelichting) explication, explanation, interpretation, elucidation, clarification :iemand tekst en -- geven = dar plen explanation a un persona, explicar/explanar puncto per puncto a un persona :zonder verdere -- = sin altere explicationes :vatbaar voor -- = interpretabile :voor verkeerde -- vatbaar = aperte a misinterpretation :voor tweeërlei -- vatbaar = ambigue, equivoc :haar -- van wat er gebeurd is = su explanation del eventos uitlegbaar BN :1 explicabile, interpretatabile uitleggen WW :1 (uiteenzetten) explicar, explanar, enarrar, interpretar, clarar, clarificar, elucidar :de situatie -- = explicar le situation :de bijbel -- = explicar/interpretar le biblia :dromen -- = explicar/interpretar sonios :iets verkeerd -- = interpretar mal un cosa, misinterpretar un cosa :lang en breed -- = perder se in explicationes :hoe moet ik dat nu -- = como debe io leger isto? :2 (vergroten) extender, aggrandir, (breder/wijder maken) allargar, (langer maken) allongar :een jas -- = allongar un mantello :een zoom -- = allongar un orlo :3 (uitspreiden) displicar, extender uitlegger ZN :1 explicator, explanator, interprete, elucidator, expositor, commentator, (FIL) hermeneuta, (i.h.b. van de bijbel) exegeta uitlegging ZN :1 Zie: uitleg :2 (vergroting) extension, aggrandimento, (verbreding, verwijding) allargamento, (verlenging) allongamento uitlegkunde ZN :1 (FIL, REL) hermenutica, (vooral van de bijbel) exegese (-esis) uitlegkundige ZN :1 hermeneuta, (i.h.b. van de bijbel) exegeta uitleiden WW :1 (over de grens zetten) deportar, expeller, expulsar :2 :iemand -- = accompaniar un persona (usque) al porta :het nest is uitgeleid = le juvene aves ha quitate lor nido uitleiding ZN :1 expulsion uitlekgewicht ZN :1 peso nette uitlekken WW :1 (uitdruipen) effluer gutta a gutta, guttar :een schaal laten -- = facer guttar un platto :2 (wegsijpelen) filtrar, percolar :3 (bekend worden) transpirar, divulgar se :het nieuws is uitgelekt = le nova ha transpirate uitlenen WW :1 prestar, dar in presto/prestation :het -- = prestation :een boek -- = prestar un libro uitlener ZN :1 prestator uitlening ZN :1 presto uitlepelen WW :1 servir con un coclear :2 mangiar con un coclear, vacuar a coclearatas uitleren WW :1 apprender a fundo :men is nooit uitgeleerd = on apprende semper/sempre, on fini nunquam de apprender uitleven WW :1 :zich -- = displicar tote su energias vital, exhaurir su energias/fortias vital uitleveren WW :1 extrader, livrar :het -- = extradition, livration :een misdadiger -- = extrader/livrar un criminal uitlevering ZN :1 extradition, livration :-- van een misdadiger = extradition/livration de un criminal :verzoek tot -- = requesta/petition/demanda de extradition uitleveringstraktaat ZN :1 Zie: uitleveringsverdrag uitleveringsverdrag ZN :1 tractato de extradition uitleveringsverzoek ZN :1 requesta/demanda/petition de extradition uitlezen WW :1 (selecteren) seliger, selectionar, (ziften, builen) cerner :2 (geheel lezen) leger usque al fin, leger toto, (tot het eind lezen) terminar/finir de leger :ik heb het boek uitgelezen = io ha finite (de leger) le libro :een roman -- = terminar le lectura de un roman(ce) :3 (COMP) leger :het geheugen van een computer -- = leger le memoria de un computator/computer (E) uitlichten WW :1 (uit iets lichten) prender de, levar de, extraher de :een deur -- = prender/levar un porta ex su cardines, discardinar un porta :een passage uit een geschrift lichten = prender/extraher un passage de un scripto :2 (FOTO) illuminar uitlijnen WW :1 (TECHN) alinear, (mbt auto's OOK) equilibrar :de wielen van een auto -- = equilibrar/alinear le rotas de un auto(mobile) uitlijnfout ZN :1 error de alineamento uitlijnmerk ZN :1 marca de alineamento uitlikken WW :1 (likkend leegmaken) leccar, lamber :een pot suiker -- = leccar un potto de sucro :2 (likkend zuiveren) leccar, lamber :honden likken hun wonden uit = le canes lecca lor vulneres uitlogen WW :1 lixiviar, alcalisar, (SCHEI) eluer :het -- = lixiviation, alcalisation :uitgeloogde grond = solo lixiviate uitloging ZN :1 lixiviation, alcalisation, (SCHEI) elution uitlokken WW :1 (het doen van iets bevorderen) provocar, stimular, incoragiar :een beslissing -- = provocar un decision :commentaar -- = provocar commentarios :een conflict -- = provocar un conflicto :een discussie -- = provocar un discussion :een strafbaar feit -- = provocar un acto/facto delictuose :het ene woord lokte het andere uit = un parola duceva a un altere :2 (verleiden) invitar (a), seducer uitlokker ZN :1 provocator uitlokking ZN :1 provocation uitloodsen WW :1 pilotar foras del porto uitloop ZN :1 (mogelijkheid tot meer) possibilitate de un prolongation, extension :met een -- van twee weken = con un possibile prolongation de duo septimanas, con un margine de duo septimanas :een -- tot vier jaar = un extension usque a quatro annos, un durata/duration que pote attinger usque a quatro annos :de vergadering duurt tot vier uur met een -- tot half vijf = le reunion va durar usque a quatro horas con un extension possibile usque a quatro horas e medie :2 (uitstroming) exfluxo, defluxo, (opening) bucca, (afvoerbuis) tubo :3 (afstand nodig om tot stilstand te komen) distantia de arresto :4 (riviermond) bucca, imbuccatura uitloopmogelijkheid ZN :1 (om functie te bereiken) possibilitate de promotion, (tijdsduur) possibilitate de prolongation, (hoeveelheid, bedrag) possibilitate de augmentation uitlooppoging ZN :1 (SPORT) tentativa de escappar/fuga uitlopen WW :1 (lopend uitgaan) exir de, sortir de, quitar :het gebouw -- = exir del/sortir del/quitar le edificio :de kamer -- = exir del/sortir del/quitar le camera :2 (geleidelijk snelheid verliezen) decelerar :een auto laten -- = lassar decelerar un auto(mobile) :3 (uitbotten) (van plant/boom) gemmar, pullular, (van zaad/bol/knol) germinar :in het voorjaar lopen de planten uit = in le primavera le plantas gemma :4 (uitkomen in/op) disbuccar (in/super), ducer (a) :in zee -- = disbuccar in le mar :dit straatje loopt op de markt uit = iste parve strata disbucca in/super le mercato/duce al mercato :5 (leiden tot) disbuccar (super), resultar (in), ducer (a), terminar (in), finir (in) :dat loopt op ruzie uit = isto duce a un disputa/querela :op een volslagen fiasco -- = resultar/finir in un fiasco complete :6 (SPORT) (een voorsprong nemen) prender un avantia, (een grotere voorsprong nemen) augmentar su avantia :de thuisclub liep uit tot 6-0 = le equipa local augmentava su avantia a 6-0 :7 (meer tijd in beslag nemen) prolongar se, prender un tempore plus longe :de vergadering liep uit tot middernacht = le reunion se prolongava usque a medienocte :8 (breder worden) allargar se :een broek met uitlopende pijpen = un pantalon con gambas que se allarga :9 (mbt schoenen) :deze schoenen moeten nog -- = iste scarpas/calceas debe ancora adaptar se al pedes :schoenen -- = facer prender le forma del pedes al scarpas/calceas :10 (door wrijving uitslijten) abrader se (per friction) :uitgelopen lagers = cossinettos abradite (per friction) :11 (een bepaald eind hebben) terminar se (in) :puntig uitlopende messen = cultellos punctute :12 (met een doel ergens heen gaan) partir :de vissersvloot is uitgelopen = le flotta de pisca ha quitate le porto :het hele dorp was uitgelopen = tote le village esseva illac :13 (uitvloeien) effluer :14 (tot het einde lopen) terminar, finir :een wedstrijd -- = terminar/finir un cursa uitloper ZN :1 (tak van een bergketen) contraforte :2 (van plant) nove ramo, stolon :--s vormend = stolonifere :3 (SPORT) (iemand met voorsprong) persona qui ha un avantia :4 :--s van de depressie = extremos del zona de basse pressiones uitloten WW :1 (door loten uitsluiten) excluder/eliminar per tirage/tiramento al sorte :2 (door loting trekken) tirar al sorte uitloting ZN :1 tirage/tiramento al sorte uitloven WW :1 offerer, proponer, promitter (publicamente) :een hoge beloning -- = offerer/promitter un grande recompensa uitloving ZN :1 offerta, proposition, promissa uitlozen WW :1 Zie: lozen uitlozing ZN :1 Zie: lozing uitlozingsbuis ZN :1 tubo/conducto de escolamento/disaquamento uitlozingskanaal ZN :1 canal de escolamento/disaquamento uitluchten WW :1 aerar, ventilar, renovar le aere de uitluchting ZN :1 (blootstelling aan frisse lucht) aerage, aeration, ventilation uitluiden WW :1 (door klokgelui het einde aankondigen van) sonar le fin de, annunciar le fin al sono del campanas :2 (het einde vieren van) celebrar le fin de :het schooljaar -- met een sportdag = celebrar le fin del anno scholar con un die/jorno de sports (E) :3 (naar zijn laatste rustplaats begeleiden) accompaniar/conducer (un persona) a su ultime demora :4 (iemands verdiensten bespreken bij zijn vertrek) facer le elogio de :5 (ten einde luiden) finir de sonar uitluisteren WW :1 ascoltar usque al fin :de toespraak -- = ascoltar le discurso usque al fin, ascoltar tote le discurso uitmaken WW :1 (verbreken) rumper, (beëindigen) finir, terminar, mitter fin a :een verloving -- = rumper un fidantiamento :een partij -- = finir un partita :een relatie -- = mitter fin a un relation :2 (zijn, vormen) constituer, formar, facer :een belangrijk deel van de kosten -- = constituer/formar un parte importante del costos :de waarde van iets -- = constituer/determinar le valor de un cosa :deel -- van = formar/facer parte de, pertiner a :de vreugde van iemand -- = facer le joia/gaudio/delicias de un persona :de hoop van de familie -- = esser le sperantia del familia :de koning en de ministers maken de regering uit = le rege e le ministros forma/constitue le governamento :3 (van belang zijn) facer, haber importantia, esser importante, importar :dat maakt niets uit = isto non ha importantia, isto non es importante :wat maakt dat uit? = que es le importantia de isto? :wat maakt nu tien gulden op de hele rekening uit? = que es dece florinos considerante tote le factura/nota? :heel wat -- = facer un grande differentia :weinig -- = importar pauco/poco, esser de pauc/poc importantia :4 (beslissen) decider, resolver, determinar :een kwestie -- = resolver un question :dat is moeilijk uit te maken = isto es difficile a determinar :dat moet ieder voor zich -- = tote le mundo debe decider pro se :dat maak ik zelf wel uit = io ipse debe decider lo :het is een uitgemaakte zaak dat = il es un cosa decidite que :5 (noemen) tractar (de) :iemand -- voor alles wat mooi en lelijk is = vilipender/injuriar un persona, coperir un persona de insultos/injurias :6 (blussen) extinguer :een brand -- = extinguer un incendio :7 :vlekken -- = facer disparer maculas, dismacular uitmalen WW :1 (naar buiten malen) pumpar via, disaquar per medio de un machina hydraulic/un molino :polderwater -- = pumpar via le aqua de un polder (N), evacuar le aqua de un polder (N), disaquar un polder (N) :2 (droogmalen) siccar per medio de un machina hydraulic/un molino :een plas -- = siccar un laco uitmelken WW :1 (melkend legen) mulger completemente :de uiers -- = extraher tote le lacte del uberes :2 (FIG) (persoon) exploitar {plwa} :3 :een onderwerp -- = exhaurir un subjecto, tractar un subjecto exhaustivemente uitmergelen WW :1 exhaurir, (mager maken) discarnar, emaciar :een akker -- = exhaurir un campo :een uitgemergeld paard = un cavallo discarnate/emaciate uitmergeling ZN :1 exhaustion, emaciation, (MED) (uitgeteerde toestand) cachexia uitmesten WW :1 (van mest reinigen) levar/remover le stercore de, nettar le stabulo :2 (ontdoen van rommel) nettar a fundo uitmeten WW :1 (iets uitvoerig bespreken) ponderar tote le aspectos de un cosa, ponderar detaliatemente un cosa, tractar de maniera exhaustive :2 (afmeten) mesurar, mensurar, prender le mesura/mensura de :het -- = mesura, mesuration, mensuration :iemand die uitmeet = mensor, mesurator, mensurator uitmeting ZN :1 me(n)suration uitmiddelpuntig BN :1 excentric, eccentric uitmiddelpuntigheid ZN :1 excentricitate, eccentricitate uitmikken WW :1 (afpassen) mesurar, mensurar, calcular :ik kon het niet zo precies -- = io non poteva calcular lo con tante precision :2 (regelen) arrangiar, organisar uitmonden WW :1 (uitlopen in) disbuccar (in), imbuccar (in), disaquar (in), (con)fluer (in), jectar su aquas (in), discargar se (in) :een rivier die in zee uitmondt = un fluvio que disbucca in le mar :2 (uitlopen op) finir (in) terminar (in), resultar (in), ducer (a) :het gesprek mondde uit in een enorme ruzie = le conversation finiva in un disputa violente uitmonding ZN :1 bucca, imbuccatura, disbuccamento, orificio uitmonsteren WW :1 Zie: uitdossen :2 (voorzien van garnering) passamentar, guarnir, ornar, adornar, decorar :3 (uitrusten met) equipar (de) uitmonstering ZN :1 (tooi) adornamento, parure (F) :2 (kleding) vestimentos :3 (kraag en opslagen op uniformen) passamenteria :4 (benodigde uitrusting) equipamento uitmoorden WW :1 massacrar, exterminar :een geheel dorp -- = massacrar tote un village uitmoording ZN :1 massacro, extermination uitmunten WW :1 exceller, distinguer se :boven allen -- = exceller inter totes :hij munt uit door zijn gedrag en zijn bekwaamheid = ille se distingue per su comportamento/conducta e per su capacitates :in iets -- = exceller in un cosa, esser un experto in un cosa uitmuntend BN :1 excellente, eminente, superior, egregie, perfecte, de prime categoria/classe :-- schrijver = scriptor excellente :-- verstand = intelligentia superior :van --e kwaliteit = de qualitate superior :een --e gelegenheid = un occasion/opportunitate excellente uitmuntendheid ZN :1 excellentia uitneembaar BN :1 (uitgenomen kunnende worden) distachabile {sj}, amovibile, separabile :2 (demontabel) dismontabile, clastic uitnemen WW :1 remover, distachar {sj} uitnemend BN :1 eminente, preeminente, excellente, egregie, optime uitnemendheid ZN :1 excellentia :bij -- = per excellentia, in multo alte grado uitnodigen WW :1 (inviteren) invitar, convitar :opnieuw -- = reinvitar :iemand die uitnodigt = invitator :hij nodigde mij uit voor een etentje = ille me ha invitate/convitate a dinar :wij hebben hem uitgenodigd voor een paar dagen = nos le ha invitate pro alicun dies/jornos :2 (verleiden, aanmoedigen) invitar, convitar :het fraaie weer nodigt uit tot wandelen = le belle tempore invita/convita a un promenada uitnodiger ZN :1 invitator, invitante uitnodiging ZN :1 invitation :op een -- ingaan = acceptar un invitation :een -- afslaan = refusar/declinar un invitation :een -- versturen = expedir/inviar un invitation :een -- ontvangen = reciper un invitation :een -- voor de lunch = un invitation a lunchar {sj} :op -- van = a(l) invitation de uitnodigingsbrief ZN :1 (littera de) invitation uitnodigingskaart ZN :1 (carta de) invitation uitnodigingsschrijven ZN :1 (littera/carta de) invitation uitoefenen WW :1 (bedrijven) practicar, exercer, facer :een kunst -- = practicar un arte :een ambacht -- = practicar un mestiero :een beroep -- = practicar un profession :praktijk/de geneeskunst -- = practicar/exercer le medicina :het onbevoegd -- van de geneeskunde = le exercitio illegal del medicina :2 (laten gelden) exercer, facer valer :gezag -- = exercer su autoritate, commandar :een recht -- = facer valer un derecto :kritiek -- op iets = criticar un cosa, facer le critica de un cosa :toezicht -- op = exercer controlo super :tucht -- = exercer disciplina :invloed -- = exercer influentia, influer, influentiar uitoefening ZN :1 practica, exercitio, exercitation :-- van de geneeskunde = exercitio/exercitation del medicina :onbevoegde -- van de geneeskunde = exercitio illegal/illicite del medicina :-- van de regeringsmacht = exercitio del governamento :-- van een functie = exercitio/exercitation de un function :in de -- van zijn functie = in le exercitio de su functiones uitpakken WW :1 (uit de verpakking nemen) disimballar, dispacchettar, (uit de doos nemen) discassar, disincassar :goederen -- = disimballar mercantias/merces :een cadeau -- = aperir un presente :2 (van zijn inhoud ontdoen) disfacer, vacuar, dispacchettar :de koffer -- = disfacer le valise (F) :een doos -- = vacuar un cassa :3 (aflopen) finir, terminar :verkeerd -- = finir/terminar mal :4 (royaal voor de dag komen) esser generose :5 (zijn gemoed luchten) fulminar, tempestar, discargar su bile uitpakkerij ZN :1 Zie: uitpakking uitpakking ZN :1 disimballage, dispacchettage, (uit de doos) discassage, discassamento, disincassamento uitpellen WW :1 Zie: pellen :2 (MED) (van gezwel, etc.) enuclear :het -- = enucleation uitpersen WW :1 (door persen van vocht ontdoen) exprimer, pressar :het -- = expression :een citroen -- = exprimer/pressar un citro :2 (afpersen) extorquer, exploitar {plwa} uitpersing ZN :1 expression uitpeuteren WW :1 (wegnemen) remover :zijn oren -- = nettar se le aures uitpikken WW :1 (uitkiezen) eliger, seliger :iemand er zo maar -- = eliger uno al hasardo :2 (pikkend wegnemen) remover per colpos de becco uitplanten WW :1 plantar uitpletten WW :1 Zie: pletten uitpluizen WW :1 disfilar, (FIG) examinar minutiosemente uitpluizing ZN :1 (FIG) examine minutiose uitplukken WW :1 plumar, displumar :een vogel de veren -- = (dis)plumar un ave uitplunderen WW :1 (een stad) piliar, sacchear, (iemand) spoliar :het -- = piliage, saccheamento, spoliation, spoliamento uitplundering ZN :1 (een stad) piliage, saccheamento, (iemand) spoliamento, spoliation uitplussen WW :1 recercar minutiosemente uitpoepen WW :1 (uit de darm ontlasten) defecar :2 (een hekel hebben aan) execrar uitpoetsen WW :1 (glanzend maken) facer brillar, lustrar :2 (wegvegen) rader, obliterar uitpompen WW :1 (legen) vacuar con le pumpa, exhaurir :2 (naar buiten brengen) pumpar foris :water -- = pumpar foris aqua uitponden WW :1 vender in libras :2 vender individualmente/in singule partes/in lotes uitporren WW :1 eveliar uitpoten WW :1 plantar uitpraten WW :1 (ten einde praten) parlar usque al fin, finir :iemand laten -- = lassar finir un persona :hij liet haar niet -- = ille la ha interrumpite :ze was gauw uitgepraat = illa habeva pauco/poco a dicer :2 (tot een oplossing brengen) regular (per un discussion) uitprinten WW :1 imprimer uitproberen WW :1 essayar, testar, provar, probar, experimentar, tentar :een nieuw produkt -- = essayar/testar un nove producto uitproesten WW :1 erumper in riso/risada uitpuilen WW :1 salir, inflar se, excrescer :zijn ogen puilden uit = su oculos saliva uitpuilend WW :1 saliente :--e ogen = oculos saliente/globulose uitpuiling ZN :1 inflation, excrescentia, turgescentia uitputten WW :1 (opmaken, legen) exhaurir, vacuar :de voorraad raakt uitgeput = le stock (E) se exhauri :een onderwerp --, een onderwerp --d behandelen = exhaurir un subjecto, tractar completemente un subjecto :iemands geduld -- = exhaurir le patientia de un persona :daarmee zijn de mogelijkheden nog niet uitgeput = isto non exhauri le possibilitates :een --de opsomming = un enumeration exhausitive/complete :zich -- in lofprijzingen = cantar le elogios de :zich -- in superlatieven = esser profuse in superlativos :2 (afmatten) exhaurir, extenuar :zich -- = exhaurir se, extenuar se :3 (puttend leegmaken) disaquar uitputtend BN :1 exhaustive :--e opsomming = enumeration exhaustive :een onderwerp -- behandelen = exhaurir un thema, tractar un thema exhaustivemente/a fundo uitputting ZN :1 (het leeghalen) exhaustion :-- van de gasvoorraad = exhaustion del reservas de gas :2 (grote vermoeidheid) exhaustion, extenuation :toestand van -- = stato de extenuation :de -- nabij = al bordo del exhaustion :sterven van -- = morir exhauste :3 (door gebrek aan voedsel) inanition uitputtingsoorlog ZN :1 guerra de extenuation uitputtingsslag ZN :1 battalia extenuante uitpuzzelen WW :1 decifrar, calcular, escogitar uitrafelen WW :1 (in draden uiteen doen gaan) disfilar, exfilar :een stof -- = exfilar un texito :een touw -- = exfilar un corda :gevoelens -- = dissecar/analysar sentimentos :2 (in draden uiteengaan) disfilar se, exfilar se uitragen WW :1 remover le telas de aranea uitrangeren WW :1 (ook FIG) collocar/mitter super un via lateral, (FIG) excluder uitrazen WW :1 (van een storm) calmar (se) :2 (van een woedende) dar libere curso a/discargar su cholera/su furor/su ira uitredden WW :1 salvar uitredder ZN :1 salvator uitredding ZN :1 salvation uitregenen WW :1 cessar de pluver uitreiken ZN :1 dar, remitter, distribuer, livrar, erogar, conferer :beloningen -- = distribuer recompensas :diploma's -- = remitter diplomas :iemand een onderscheiding -- = dar/conferer un distinction a un persona uitreiker ZN :1 distributor uitreiking ZN :1 distribution uitreis ZN :1 viage de ition uitreisvisum ZN :1 visa de ition uitrekbaar BN :1 Zie: rekbaar uitrekbaarheid ZN :1 Zie: rekbaarheid uitrekenen WW :1 calcular, facer le calculo de, computar :het bedrag -- = calcular le amonta uitrekening ZN :1 calculo uitrekken WW :1 (langer/breder maken) extender, extirar, distender, elongar :het -- = extension, distension, elongation uitrekking ZN :1 extension, distension, extiramento, elongation uitrichten WW :1 (doen) facer, effectuar :niet iets anders kunnen -- dan = non poter facer altere cosa que :dat zal niet veel -- = isto non va haber effecto :2 (in de lijn plaatsen) alinear, (centreren) centrar uitrijden WW :1 (ten einde rijden) ir usque al fin :een wielerwedstrijd -- = terminar un cursa cyclistic :2 (verlaten) quitar, sortir (de), exir (de), (te paard) exir a cavallo :de trein reed langzaam het station uit = le traino sortiva/exiva lentemente del station uitrijstrook ZN :1 via de deceleration uitrijzen WW :1 elevar se (super), dominar :de torens die boven de stad uitrijzen = le turres que se eleva super/que domina le urbe uitrit ZN :1 exito, entrata (de vehiculos) uitroeien WW :1 (rooien) extirpar, eradicar :2 (verdelgen) exterminar, destruer, eradicar, extinguer, extirpar :ongedierte -- = exterminar vermina :het kwaad -- = extirpar le mal :3 (ten einde roeien) remar/canotar usque al fin :een wedstrijd -- = terminar un cursa de remage/canotage uitroeier ZN :1 exterminator, extirpator, destructor, desolator, eradicator :een onverbiddelijke -- van alle vormen van corruptie = un inflexibile extirpator de omne formas de corruption uitroeiing ZN :1 extermination, destruction, desolation, extirpation, extirpamento, eradication, extinction, annihilation :-- van de ketterij = extirpation/extirpamento del heresia :-- van het kwaad = eradication del mal :stelselmatige -- = destruction methodic uitroeiingsoorlog ZN :1 guerra de extermination uitroep ZN :1 exclamation, crito :--en van verbazing, verwonderde --en = exclamationes/critos de surprisa :-- van vreugde = crito de joia/gaudio uitroepen WW :1 (roepend uiten) clamar, exclamar :zijn onschuld -- = clamar su innocentia :2 (proclameren) proclamar, instaurar :het -- = proclamation, instauration :de republiek -- = proclamar/instaurar le republica :het -- van de republiek = le proclamation/instauration del republica :3 (proclameren) proclamar :iemand tot koning -- = proclamar un persona rege :zij werd tot Miss Holland uitgeroepen = on la ha proclamate Miss (E) Hollanda uitroeping ZN :1 (bekendmaking) proclamation :-- van de republiek = proclamation del republica :2 (uitroep) exclamation uitroepteken ZN :1 signo/puncto exclamative/de exclamation uitroken WW :1 (ten einde roken) fumar usque al fin :een pijp -- = fumar un pipa usque al fin :2 (door roken verdrijven) exterminar per fumigation :dassen -- = exterminar taxones per fumigation :3 (zuiveren) fumigar :het -- = fumigation :iemand die uitrookt = fumigator uitroking ZN :1 (zuivering) fumigation :2 (verdelging) extermination per fumigation uitrollen WW :1 (los/openrollen) disrolar, disinrolar, extender :een kaart -- = disrolar/extender un carta/mappa :de rode loper voor iemand -- = disrolar le tapete rubie ante un persona :deeg -- = extender pasta con le rolo uitruimen WW :1 rangiar, disincombrar, vacuar :een kast -- = vacuar un armario uitrukken WW :1 (trekkend verwijderen) eveller, aveller :het -- = evulsion, avulsion :2 (naar buiten rukken) sortir, mitter se/poner se in marcha {sj} uitrukking ZN :1 (het trekkend verwijderen) evulsion, avulsion uitrusten WW :1 (rusten tot men niet moe meer is) reposar :even --! = que nos reposa un momento! :2 (toerusten) equipar, fornir, dotar (de), (mbt een schip) armar :goed uitgeruste troepen = truppas ben equipate :een schip -- = armar un nave uitrusting ZN :1 (outillage) equipamento, material, fornimento :de -- van een soldaat = le equipamento/fornimento de un soldato :toegevoegde -- = equipamento additional/auxiliar :2 (het uitrusten) equipamento, (van een schip) armamento uitrustingskosten ZN MV :1 costos de equipamento uitrustingsstukken ZN MV :1 equipamento uitschakelaar ZN :1 interruptor (de currente), disjunctor uitschakelen WW :1 (door schakeling buiten werking stellen) disconnecter, interrumper :een toestel -- = disconnecter un apparato :de stroom -- = interrumper le currente :het licht -- = disconnecter/extinguer le lumine/luce :het alarm -- = disconnecter le alarma :de motor -- = arrestar le motor :2 (FIG) eliminar, neutralisar :een mogelijkheid -- = eliminar/excluder un possibilitate :een tegenstander -- = neutralisar/liquidar un adversario :de tegenpartij -- voor de strijd om de Europacup = eliminar su adversario del Cuppa de Europa :een paar mededingers -- = neutralisar alicun concurrentes uitschakeling ZN :1 (verbreking van de verbinding) disconnexion :2 (FIG) elimination :de -- van Ajax = le elimination de Ajax uitschateren WW :1 :het -- van het lachen = erumper in riso/risada uitscheiden WW :1 (afzonderen) isolar, separar :2 (naar buiten afscheiden) eliminar, excretar, secretar :vochten -- = eliminar liquidos :3 (ophouden) cessar, discontinuar, finir, terminar uitscheiding ZN :1 elimination, excretion, secretion uitscheidingsorgaan ZN :1 organo excretori/de excretion uitscheidingsprodukten ZN MV :1 (FYSIOL) productos de excretion :2 (excrementen) materias excrementose uitschelden WW :1 insultar, invectivar, injuriar, apostrophar, coperir de insultos :iemand -- = insultar un persona uitschenken WW :1 (leegschenken) vacuar :een fles bier -- = vacuar un bottilia de bira :2 (schenkend laten uitvloeien) versar uitscheppen WW :1 (leegscheppen) vacuar, exhaurir :een put -- = vacuar un puteo uitscheren WW :1 rasar :de nek -- = rasar le nuca uitscheuren WW :1 (scheurend wegnemen) eveller, aveller, distachar {sj} :een blad -- = distachar un folio :2 (scheurend van elkaar gaan) lacerar se :het knoopsgat is uitgescheurd = le buttoniera se ha lacerate uitscheuring ZN :1 evulsion, avulsion uitschieten WW :1 (plotselinge beweging maken) derapar :het mes schoot uit = le cultello ha derapate :2 (heftig uitvallen) exploder, fulminar :tegen iemand -- = fulminar contra un persona :3 (mbt wind) saltar :4 (uitlopen) gemmar, (knol, bol, zaad) germinar :de aardappels schieten uit = le patatas germina :5 (uitsteken) salir, (FIG) exceller, distinguer se :hij schiet ver uit boven zijn klasgenoten = ille es multo plus grande que le altere alumnos de su classe :6 (haastig uittrekken) remover in haste :7 (door schieten wegnemen) remover per un colpo de foco :iemand een oog -- = remover un oculo de un persona per un colpo de foco :8 (naar buiten werpen) jectar (foras) :ballast -- = jectar (bal)last uitschieter ZN :1 puncta, aberrantia, grande deviation :een slecht seizoen met enkele --s = un mal saison (F) con alicun punctas :--s naar boven en naar beneden = punctas verso le alto e verso le basso, altos e bassos :2 (onverwacht succes) successo inexpectate :3 (van de wind) salto del vento uitschiften WW :1 (afzonderen) separar, (selecteren) seliger, selectionar :2 (zeven) cribrar, tamisar, passar per un cribro/un tamis uitschijten WW :1 (lozen via anus) cacar uitschilderen WW :1 pinger, facer le portrait (F) de uitschoffelen WW :1 Zie: schoffelen uitschoppen WW :1 remover per un colpo de pede :2 (SPORT) (re)mitter (le ballon) in joco uitschot ZN :1 (slechte waar) pacotilia :2 (afval) residuo(s), resto(s) :3 (geboefte) canalia, gentalia :het -- van de maatschappij = le fece/scuma del societate uitschrapen WW :1 raspar, grattar uitschrappen WW :1 rader, deler, expunger :het -- = radimento, deletion, expunction uitschreeuwen WW :1 clamar, exclamar, critar :het -- = exclamation :zijn pijn -- = clamar su dolor, critar de dolor uitschreien WW :1 Zie: uithuilen uitschrijven WW :1 (op schrift uitwerken) scriber, rediger, (overschrijven) copiar, transcriber :aantekeningen -- = transcriber/recopiar notas :de dokter heeft een recept voor me uitgeschreven = le medico/doctor me ha scribite un recepta :2 (bekendmaken) annunciar, convocar :een lening -- = emitter un presto :een prijsvraag -- = annunciar/organisar un concurso :een vergadering -- = convocar un reunion/assemblea :3 (schrappen uit een register) rader :iemand als lid -- = rader le nomine de un persona del lista de membrato :zich laten -- uit Beverwijk = notificar al stato civil su partita de Beverwijk :4 (invullen) rediger :rekeningen -- = facer facturas :een cheque -- = emitter un cheque (E) uitschroeven WW :1 disvitar uitschudden WW :1 (door schudden afscheiden) separar succutente :2 (leegschudden) vacuar succutente, succuter :de dekens -- = succuter le coperturas :de hond schudt zich uit = le can se succute :3 (plunderen) spoliar, robar uitschudding ZN :1 (het uitschudden) le succuter :2 (beroving) spoliamento, robamento uitschuieren WW :1 brossar uitschuifbaar BN :1 extensibile, extendibile, allongabile, telescopic :--e paraplu = parapluvia extensibile/extendibile :--e ladder = scala extensibile/extendibile :--e hengel = canna a/de pisca/de piscar telescopic :--e antenne = antenna telescopic :--e tafel = tabula allongabile :-- statief = tripode telescopic uitschuifladder ZN :1 scala extensibile/extendibile/allongabile uitschuiftafel ZN :1 tabula extensibile/extendibile/allongabile uitschuiven WW :1 (naar buiten schuiven) pulsar, aperir :een la -- = aperir/tirar un tiratorio :2 (door uit elkaar te schuiven vergroten) extender, allargar, allongar :een statief -- = extender un (tri)pede :een tafel -- = extender/allongar un tabula uitschuld ZN :1 debita passive uitschuren WW :1 (reinigen) mundar, nettar, mundificar :2 (door schuren uithollen of uitgehold worden) eroder, abrader :de rivier schuurt de oever uit = le fluvio abrade le ripa uitschurend BN :1 abrasive, erosive :-- vermogen = abrasivitate, erosivitate uitschuring ZN :1 (reiniging) mundification :2 (uitholling) erosion, abrasion uitselecteren WW :1 selectionar :de gegevens -- = selectionar le datos uitserveren WW :1 (opdienen) servir :2 (SPORT) servir out (E) uitslaan WW :1 (uitvouwen) extender, aperir, displicar :de armen -- = extender/aperir le bracios :de vleugels -- = displicar/aperir/extender le alas :2 (door slaan uitdrijven) facer sortir per colpos :een spijker -- = facer sortir un clavo con un martello :iemand een tand -- = rumper un dente a un persona :de bodem van een ton -- = remover le fundo de un tonnello :3 (door slaan verwijderen) succuter :het stof -- = succuter le pulvere :4 (zuiveren) succuter :de sla -- = succuter le salata :een stofdoek -- = succuter un pannello de dispulverar :5 (pletten) applattar, applanar :tin -- = applattar stanno :6 (uiten) dicer :vuile taal -- = dicer obscenitates, imprecar :7 (naar buiten komen) exir foris, sortir :de vlammen slaan uit = le flammas exi foris :8 (bedekt worden met aanslag) esser coperite de mucor, exsudar, perspirar, transpirar :het -- = exsudation, perspiration, transpiration :de muren slaan uit = le muros exsuda :9 (ten einde slaan) finir/terminar de batter :10 (mbt wijzers) deviar :11 (in balspel beginnen) servir :12 :de huid slaat uit = le pelle se coperi de eruptiones :13 :water -- = pumpar aqua, disaquar uitslag ZN :1 (wat van een vast oppervlak te voorschijn komt) (schimmel) mucor, (op muur) salpetra, (vocht) humiditate exsudate, (op huid) eruption cutanee, (puistjes) buttones, (bij besmettelijke ziekten) exanthema, eruption erythematose :koorts met -- = febre eruptive :-- van puistjes = eruption de buttones :2 (afloop, uitkomst) resultato, (mbt punten, stemmen OOK) score (E) :-- van de verkiezingen = resultato del electiones :-- van een studie = resultato de un studio :-- van het examen = resultato del examine :goede -- = bon resultato, resultato favorabile, successo :(sport)--en = resultatos sportive :3 (mbt een wijzer) deviation, deflexion :-- van het kompas = deviation/deflexion del bussola :4 (het uitslaan) (mbt water) pumpage, escolamento, disaquamento, (mbt balspel) servicio, (beweging) displicamento uitslagenbord ZN :1 pannello del scores (E) uitslagkoorts ZN :1 febre eruptive uitslapen WW :1 dormir tarde/assatis :tot tien uur -- = dormir usque a dece horas :(FIG) goed uitgeslapen zijn = esser astute uitslepen WW :1 (naar buiten slepen) traher foras :een schip de haven -- = remolcar un nave foras del porto uitslibben WW :1 eroder :uitgeslibde oever = ripa erodite uitslijten WW :1 eroder, abrader uitslijting ZN :1 erosion, abrasion uitsloven WW :1 :zich -- = effortiar se multo uitslover ZN :1 persona qui se effortia multo/troppo uitsluiten WW :1 (buitensluiten) excluder :het een sluit het ander niet uit = un cosa non exclude le altere, le duo cosas non es incompatibile :de mogelijkheid -- = excluder/eliminar le possibilitate :dat is uitgesloten = isto es excludite :ik sluit niet uit dat = io non exclude que :ik acht het uitgesloten dat = secundo me il es impossibile que :zij wordt van verdere deelname uitgesloten = illa es excludite de participation ulterior, illa es disqualificate :2 (uitzonderen) excluder, exceptar :dit risico is uitgesloten van de dekking = iste risco non es coperte :3 (onmogelijk maken) excluder, precluder :om vergissingen uit te sluiten = pro precluder errores :elkaar -- = esser incompatibile, esser mutualmente exclusive uitsluitend BN :1 (enkel en alleen) unic, sol, exclusive :-- volwassenenen = solmente adultos :hij denkt -- aan zichzelf = ille pensa solo a se ipse :2 (bij uitsluiting) exclusive :-- recht = derecto exclusive, monopolio :-- voor intern gebruik = exclusivemente pro uso interne uitsluiting ZN :1 (het uitsluiten) exclusion, (van te voren) preclusion, (SPORT) disqualification, (van arbeiders) lock-out (E) :2 (uit/afzondering) exclusion, exception :bij -- = exclusivemente :met -- van = a/con exclusion/exception de, exclusive de uitsluitingsclausule ZN :1 clausula de exclusion uitsluitsel ZN :1 information, explication, explanation, exclaramento, elucidation, responsa definitive/decisive :daarover kan ik u nog geen -- geven = in iste momento io non pote dar vos un responsa definitive uitslurpen WW :1 sorber/absorber/biber rumorosemente uitsmelten WW :1 extraher per fusion, (metalen) funder uitsmeren WW :1 (smerend uitspreiden) extender :boter -- = extender butyro :2 (gelijkmatig over tijd verdelen) repartir :de kosten -- over drie jaar = repartir le costos super tres annos uitsmijten WW :1 jectar foras, expeller, expulsar :iemand de deur -- = jectar/poner un persona in le strata uitsmijter ZN :1 (persoon) portero robuste :2 (gerecht) uitsmijter (N) (= pan con ovo(s) frite e caseo o gambon) :3 (slotnummer) numero final de un spectaculo, fin de festa uitsnijden WW :1 (door snijden wegnemen) secar, trenchar {sj}, taliar :2 (MED) excisar, excider, (een deel wegsnijden) resecar, (gezwel, likdoorn) extirpar :een tumor -- = extirpar/excisar un tumor :een likdoorn -- = extirpar un callo :3 (door snijden vormen) taliar, intaliar, (beeldhouwen) sculper :in hout -- = (in)taliar in ligno uitsnijding ZN :1 (het uitsnijden) trenchamento {sj}, taliatura :2 (MED) excision, extirpation, resection :-- van een tumor = extirpation de un tumor :-- van een likdoorn = extirpation de un callo :3 (resultaat) taliatura, (in kleding) décolleté (F) uitsnuiten WW :1 Zie: snuiten uitsoldering ZN :1 elimination de soldatura uitsorteren WW :1 separar, eliminar :het -- = separation, elimination uitspannen WW :1 (uitstrekken) tender, extender :de vingers -- = extender le digitos :2 (een trekdier) disjunger, (paard OOK) disharnesar, levar/remover le harnese :ossen -- = disjunger boves :een paard -- = disjunger/disharnesar un cavallo uitspanning ZN :1 (vermaak) distraction, recreation :2 (café) café (F), caffe uitspansel ZN :1 firmamento, celo, (DICHTERL) volta celeste/etheree, domo del celo uitsparen WW :1 (besparen) sparniar, economisar :dertig gulden -- = sparniar/economisar trenta florinos :tijd -- = ganiar tempore :2 (openlaten) lassar aperte/libere/in blanco :openingen -- = lassar spatios aperte uitsparing ZN :1 (besparing) sparnio, economia :2 (opengelaten ruimte) spatio vacue, parte libere :3 (inkeping) intalio uitspatten WW :1 (spattend uiteen vliegen) erumper :2 (losbandig zijn) viver dissolutemente, esser sin frenos uitspatting ZN :1 excesso, dissolution, intemperantia, licentia, extravagantia uitspelen WW :1 (ten einde spelen) terminar/finir de jocar/le joco, jocar usque al fin, (MUZ) terminar/finir de sonar :haar rol is uitgespeeld = su rolo es terminate/finite :2 (in het spel werpen) jocar :een troef -- = jocar un triumpho :3 :twee tegenstanders tegen elkaar -- = profitar del rivalitate inter duo adversarios/opponentes uitspellen WW :1 orthographiar integremente, delitterar :de krant -- = leger le jornal del prime al ultime linea uitspinnen WW :1 filar :die wol spint goed uit = iste lana es avantagiose a filar :2 (uitvoerig behandelen) tractar amplemente, detaliar :een uitgesponnen verhaal = un historia detaliate uitspitten WW :1 (spittend uithalen) cavar, excavar :2 (FIG) tractar amplemente, ir al fundo de uitsplitsen WW :1 (uit elkaar werken) distorquer, disfacer :een touw -- = disfacer un corda :2 (in onderdelen uit elkaar halen) divider, subdivider, separar, detaliar :naar leeftijd -- = divider secundo le etate :een rekening -- = detaliar un factura :een totaalbedrag -- per artikel = subdivider/detaliar le total per articulos uitspoelen WW :1 (reinigen) rinciar, (MED) irrigar :flessen -- = rinciar botellas :2 (uithollen) cavar, minar, eroder uitspoeling ZN :1 (reiniging) rinciage, rinciamento, (MED) irrigation :2 (uitholling) erosion uitspoken WW :1 tramar, facer uitspraak ZN :1 (wijze van uitspreken) pronunciation, articulation, accento, elocution :de -- van Interlingua = le pronunciation de Interlingua :correcte -- van Interlingua = pronunciation correcte de Interlingua :gebrekkige/slechte -- = pronunciation defectuose :hij heeft een duidelijke -- = ille ha un pronunciation clar :oefeningen ter verbetering van de -- = exercitios corrective de pronunciation :vreemde -- = accento estranie :het aangeven van de -- = transcription phonetic :2 (oordeel) judicamento, judicio :een -- doen = pronunciar un judicio :ergens geen -- over kunnen doen = non poter pronunciar se super un cosa :3 (uitlating, bewering) parolas, affirmation, assertion, phrase :een bekende -- = un phrase celebre :bevestigende -- = affirmativa :een -- herroepen = retraher/retractar un assertion :4 (gezegde) aphorismo, maxima, sententia, dicto :--en van een beroemd schrijver = maximas de un autor celebre :een -- van Cervantes = un dicto de Cervantes :5 (JUR) sententia, verdicto, judicio, judicamento, decision :definitieve -- = judicamento/judicio/sententia definitive :arbitrale -- = judicamento/judicio/sententia arbitral :een -- doen = pronunciar un sententia, judicar :tegen een -- in beroep gaan = appellar de un sententia :een -- uitstellen = remitter un judicamento :-- van de jury = verdicto del juratos/jury (E) :akkoord gaan met een -- = conformar se a un decision :zich aan een scheidsrechterlijke -- onderwerpen = submitter se a un decision de arbitros uitspraakkundige ZN :1 orthoepista uitspraakleer ZN :1 orthoepia uitspraakverandering ZN :1 cambio de pronunciation uitspreekbaar BN :1 pronunciabile, articulabile uitspreekbaarheid ZN :1 pronunciabilitate uitspreiden WW :1 extender, displicar :een jas op de grond -- = extender un mantello super le solo :zijn armen -- = aperir su bracios :de krant -- = aperir largemente/displicar le jornal uitspreken WW :1 (sprekend laten horen) pronunciar :duidelijk -- = pronunciar ben, articular :(FON) met aanblazing -- = aspirar :hoe moet je dit woord --? = como debe on pronunciar iste parola?, como se pronuncia iste parola :dit woord is nauwelijks uit te spreken = iste parola es a pena pronunciabile :een woord goed -- = pronunciar un parola correctemente :deze letter wordt niet uitgesproken = iste littera non se pronuncia :2 (uiten) exprimer, formular, proferer, emitter, enunciar :zijn irritatie -- = exprimer su irritation :een mening -- = emitter un opinion :een oordeel -- = exprimer/emitter/enunciar un judicio/judicamento :een formule -- = enunciar un formula :een wens -- = exprimer/formular un desiro/desiderio :een gebed -- = dicer un precaria :zich tegen iets -- = declarar se contra un cosa :3 (bekendmaken) pronunciar :een vonnis -- = pronunciar un sententia :4 :zich -- voor = pronunciar se/declarar se pro/in favor de :5 (ten einde spreken) finir/terminar (de parlar) :iemand laten -- = lassar terminar un persona, non interrumper un persona, lassar explicar se un persona uitspringen WW :1 (vooruitsteken) salir, projectar :die twee huizen springen een beetje uit = iste duo casas sali un pauco/un poco :de garage springt iets naar buiten = le garage (F) ha un angulo saliente :2 (opvallen) distinguer se :zij is er bij de selectie uitgesprongen = illa se ha distinguite al/in/durante le selection :3 :ergens mooi -- = liberar se de un cosa uitspringend BN :1 saliente, protuberante :--e hoek = angulo saliente :--e tanden = dentes saliente uitspringer ZN :1 (iets) puncta :2 (persoon) asse, crack (E) uitsprong ZN :1 (BOUWK) projectura uitspruiten WW :1 gemmar, germinar :de aardappels spruiten uit = le patatas germina uitspruitsel ZN :1 (PLANTK) planton uitspugen WW :1 Zie: uitspuwen uitspuging ZN :1 Zie: uitspuwing uitspuiten WW :1 (van sperma) ejacular :2 (blussen) extinguer :het vuur -- = extinguer le foco uitspuiting ZN :1 (van sperma) ejaculation :2 (blussing) extinction uitspuwen WW :1 exspuer, spuer, sputar, expectorar, (braken) vomer, vomitar :zijn gal over iets -- = sputar veneno super un cosa uitspuwing ZN :1 exspuition, expectoration, (braking) vomito uitstaan WW :1 (uitsteken) salir :2 (uitgezet zijn) esser placiate/ponite :--de schuld = debita active :3 (te doen hebben) esser in relation (con) :dat heeft er niets mee uit te staan = il non ha un relation :4 (verduren, verdragen) supportar, suffrer, indurar :koude/hitte/lawaai niet kunnen -- = non poter supportar/indurar le frigido/le calor/le ruito :iemand niet kunnen -- = non supportar/non poter suffrer un persona :doodsangsten -- = esser tormentate de/suffrer angustias mortal :veel pijn -- = indurar multe dolor uitstalkast ZN :1 vitrina, monstra uitstallen WW :1 exponer, exhiber, mitter in monstra/vitrina :zijn koopwaar -- = exponer su mercantias :zijn kennis -- = exhiber su cognoscentia/cognoscimentos/saper uitstalling ZN :1 exhibition, exposition uitstalraam ZN :1 monstra, vitrina uitstamelen WW :1 balbutiar uitstampmachine ZN :1 machina a/de stampar, stampator uitstansen WW :1 stampar uitstapje ZN :1 (plezierreis) excursion :een-- maken = facer un excursion :2 (uitweiding) divagation uitstappen ZN :1 (uit bus/trein, etc.) descender :het -- = descendita, descension :uit de trein stappen = descender del traino :de buschauffeur heeft alle passagiers laten -- = le conductor del autobus ha facite descender tote le passageros uitstedig BW :1 foras/foris del citate/del urbe, absente uitstedigheid ZN :1 absentia uitsteeksel ZN :1 projection, prominentia, protuberantia, (ANAT) processo, (BOUWK) projectura :gevaarlijke --s = projectiones periculose :--s van de ruggegraat = processos spinal/del columna vertebral uitstek ZN :1 (BOUW) projectura :2 :bij -- = per excellentia, in multo alte grado, preeminentemente uitsteken WW :1 (naar buiten steken) (ONOVERG WW) salir :--de jukbeenderen = ossos jugal/zygomas saliente/prominente :2 (reiken, komen) salir :de toren steekt boven de huizen uit = le turre domina le casas :(FIG) boven alle anderen -- = superpassar tote le alteres :3 (naar buiten steken) (OVERG WW) tender, extender :de vlag -- = extender le bandiera :tegen iemand de tong -- = tirar foris/monstrar le lingua a un persona :4 (uitstrekken) tender, extender :de hand -- = tender/extender le mano :5 :een figuur -- = gravar un figura :(FIG) iemand de ogen -- = provocar le invidia de un persona uitstekend BN :1 saliente, prominente, protuberante :--e rand = bordo saliente :--e neus = naso prominente/saliente :--e jukbeenderen = ossos jugal/zygomas prominente/saliente uitstekend BN :1 excellente, eminente, preeminente, egregie, superior, exquisite, de prime classe, de prime ordine, de prime categoria, de qualiate superior :-- idee = idea excellente :--e maaltijd = repasto excellente :--e vertaling = traduction excellente :produkt van --e kwaliteit = producto de qualitate superior/excellente :--e wijn = vino excellente/exquisite/superior :streek die bekend is om zijn --e wijnen = region cognite pro le excellentia de su vinos uitstekendheid ZN :1 excellentia, eminentia uitstel ZN :1 procrastination, ajornamento, prorogation, suspension, mora, demora, retardo, retardamento, retardation, temporisation :-- van schuldbetaling = moratorio :-- is geen afstel = differer non significa abandonar :-- van betaling = prorogation (del data) de pagamento :-- van betaling geven = prorogar le data del pagamento :-- verlenen aan iemand = conceder/accordar un prorogation a un persona :de zaak kan geen -- lijden = le cosa non admitte demora :zonder -- = sin retardo uitstellen WW :1 differer, procrastinar, postponer, suspender, ajornar, prorogar, morar, remitter, retardar, temporisar :(JUR) een uitspraak -- = remitter un judicamento :het antwoord -- = differer le responsa :een huwelijk -- = suspender un matrimonio/maritage :de betalingen -- = prorogar/differer/procrastinar le pagamentos :de verkiezingen -- = procrastinar le electiones :de voltrekking van een vonnis -- = differer/postponer le execution de un sententia :voor onbepaalde tijd -- = postponer indefinitemente/pro tempore illimitate uitsteller ZN :1 procrastinator, temporisator uitstelling ZN :1 (R.K.) exposition (del Sanctissime Sacramento) uitsterven WW :1 extinguer se :--de dieren = animales menaciate de extinction :uitgestorven dieren = animales extincte :bijna uitgestorven zijn = esser quasi extinguite, esser in via de extinction :het dorp was uitgestorven = le village esseva deserte uitsterving ZN :1 extinction, disparition :-- van een soort = extinction/disparition de un specie uitstijgen WW :1 (uitstappen) descender :2 (overtreffen) superar, superpassar :boven het aardse -- = transcender le materia uitstippelen WW :1 provider de punctos conductor :2 (FIG) jalonar, traciar, delinear, definir, (plan) elaborar :een route -- = jalonar un itinerario :de weg -- = traciar le via :een strategie -- = delinear/definir un strategia uitstoffen ZN :1 dispulverar uitstomen WW :1 (van schip) salir/sortir del porto, quitar le porto :2 (met stoom reinigen) nettar con/al vapor uitstoming ZN :1 nettation al vapor uitstoot ZN :1 (wat wordt uitgestoten) emissiones de residuos industrial, discargas, restos, (van gassen) exhalationes, (van vulkaan) dejectiones :-- van giftige gassen = exhalationes toxic :2 (aantal werknemers dat ontslagen wordt) numero de licentiamentos uitstorten WW :1 (stortend ledigen) versar, vacuar, disgorgar, (uitgieten) effunder :een mand met cadeaus -- = vacuar un paniero de presentes :sperma -- = ejacular :de rivier stort zich in de Rijn = le riviera se jecta/se discarga/flue in le Rheno :2 (FIG) (openhartig zijn) effunder :zijn hart -- = aperir su corde :3 (REL) infunder :het -- van de Heilige Geest = le infusion del Spirito Sancte uitstorting ZN :1 (het (zich) uitstorten) disgorgamento, effusion, (mbt bloed) hemorrhagia, (van sperma) ejaculation, emission :2 (REL) infusion, descendita :-- van de Heilige Geest = infusion del Sancte Spirito uitstoten WW :1 (verstoten) expeller, expulsar, excluder, ostracisar, (excommuniceren) excommunicar :iemand uit de groep -- = excluder un persona del gruppo :2 (uiten, voortbrengen) emitter, proferer :onverstaanbare klanken -- = emitter/proferer sonos inintelligibile :kreten -- = critar, dar critos :zijn hart bij iemand -- = aperir su corde a un persona :3 (naar buiten stoten) expulsar, expeller, emitter, ejectar, (uitbraken) disgorgar, (van sperma) ejacular :verbrandingsgassen -- = expulsar/expeller/emitter/evacuar gases combustibile/de combustion :4 (NAT) emitter, emaner :5 :een raam -- = rumper un vitro uitstoter ZN :1 (TECHN) ejector uitstoting ZN :1 (verstoting) expulsion, exclusion, (excommunicatie) excommunication, (ban) banno :2 (van sperma) ejaculation :3 (NAT) emanation, emission :-- van een klank = emission de un sono uitstotteren WW :1 balbutiar uitstralen WW :1 (van zich laten uitgaan) emitter, radiar, irradiar :warmte -- = emitter/(ir)radiar calor :licht -- = emitter lumine/luce :de vuurtoren straalt zijn licht uit over de zee = le pharo irradia su luce super le mar :2 (FIG) (van pijn, vertrouwen, etc.) irradiar, radiar :zelfvertrouwen -- = radiar/irradiar confidentia in se mesme uitstralend BN :1 radiante, irradiante :--e pijn = dolor irradiante/diffuse uitstraler ZN :1 irradiator uitstraling ZN :1 radiation, irradiation, radiantia, emission, emanation :warmteverlies door -- = perdita de calor per radiation :2 (FIG) (van pijn, etc.) irradiation :-- van pijn = irradiation dolorose :3 (FIG) aura, effluvio, charisma :een enorme -- hebben = haber/posseder multe charisma :iemand met -- = un persona charismatic uitstralingspunt ZN :1 puncto radiante, centro de radiation uitstralingsvermogen ZN :1 poter radiante uitstralingswarmte ZN :1 calor radiante uitstrekken WW :1 (zo ver mogelijk strekken) tender, extender, allongar :de hals -- = tender le collo :de hand -- = tender/extender le mano :de arm -- naar iets = tender/extender/allongar le bracio verso un cosa :zich op de grond -- = tender/extender se super le solo :2 (doen reiken) extender :zijn macht verder -- = extender su poter :3 :deze wouden strekken zich uit tot de horizon = iste forestes se extende usque al horizonte :deze bepaling strekt zich niet uit tot ons geval = iste mesura/stipulation non se extende a/non include nostre caso uitstrijken WW :1 extender :boter -- = extender butyro :terugbetaling -- over vier jaar = extender/repartir un reimbursamento super quatro annos uitstrijkje :1 (MED) frottis (F) :een -- maken = facer un frottis uitstrijkpreparaat ZN :1 Zie: uitstrijkje uitstromen WW :1 (stromend naar buiten komen) escolar se, effluer, effunder, (van licht/warmte) emanar :2 (uitmonden) fluer, disbuccar, imbuccar :veel rivieren stromen in zee uit = multe fluvios disbucca in le mar uitstroming ZN :1 escolamento, (van licht/warmte) emanation uitstromingsbuis ZN :1 Zie: uitlozingsbuis uitstrooien WW :1 (strooiend verspreiden) disseminar :2 (overal vertellen) divulgar, diffunder uitstrooiing ZN :1 (het strooiend verspreiden) dissemination, dispersion :2 (FIG) divulgation uitstrooisel ZN :1 rumor false, mentita uitstroom ZN :1 fluxo, currente, (van personen) exodo uitstroomopening ZN :1 (van sponsdieren) osculo uitstuffen WW :1 rader con le gumma uitstulpen WW :1 protuberar :2 (MED) evaginar, prolaber uitstulping ZN :1 protuberantia :2 (MED) diverticulo, (prolaps) prolapso, evagination, (eversie) eversion uitsturen WW :1 inviar :iemand op iets -- = inviar un persona pro haber novas/un cosa, etc. :2 (wegzenden) expeller, expulsar :(SPORT) een speler het veld -- = expulsar un jocator del campo uittanden WW :1 dentar, indentar uittanding ZN :1 dentation, indentation uittarnen WW :1 dissuer uittarten WW :1 provocar, defiar uittarting ZN :1 provocation, defia, defiantia uittekenen WW :1 designar :ik kan die plaats wel -- = io cognosce iste urbe a fundo/como mi tasca, io sape cata detalio de iste urbe uittellen WW :1 (uitbetalen) pagar :ik heb hem zijn geld uitgeteld = io le ha pagate su moneta :2 (BOKSEN) contar usque a dece :3 (ten einde tellen) contar :4 :tel uit je winst = (LETT) face le calculo, (FIG) reguarda/mira lo que isto te costa, calcula lo que tu gania :5 :(FIG) uitgeteld zijn = esser completemente extenuate uitteren WW :1 (doen vermageren) emaciar, discarnar, consumer :langzaam teerde hij uit = ille consumeva lentemente :de ziekte teerde hem uit = le maladia le ha emaciate/discarnate uitterend BN :1 (MED) atrophe, atrophic uittering ZN :1 emaciation, consumption, marasmo uittesten WW :1 testar :een computerprogramma -- = testar un programma de computator/computer (E) uittikken WW :1 (typen) typar, scriber a machina :2 (SPEL) eliminar uittillen WW :1 (uitlichten) levar, sublevar, altiar :2 (tot een hoger niveau brengen) levar le nivello de uittocht ZN :1 exodo :(BIJBEL) Uittocht = Exodo :massale -- = exodo massive :het was een hele -- = isto esseva un exodo complete :de jaarlijkse -- naar de zee = le exodo annual verso le mar uittorenen WW :1 dominar, elevar se super :het flatgebouw torent boven de oude stad uit = le edificio de appartamentos domina le vetere urbe :(FIG) hoog boven iemand -- = superpassar un persona uittornen WW :1 dissuer uittrap ZN :1 colpo de pede del goal-keeper (E), (colpo de) remissa in joco uittrappen WW :1 (uitdoen) quitar per un colpo de pede :zijn schoenen -- = discalcear se per un colpo de pede :2 (doven) extinguer con le pede :het vuur -- = extinguer le foco con le pede :3 (de bal door een uittrap in het spel brengen) (re)mitter in joco :4 (uit het speelveld trappen) inviar le ballon foris del/foras del terreno (per un colpo de pede) uittreden WW :1 (naar buiten gaan) salir, exir :2 (mbt ambt/functie, etc.) retirar se, dimitter se :vervroegd -- = retirar se prematurmente/anticipatemente :uit de regering treden = quitar le governamento :een uitgetreden priester = un ancian prestre, un ex-prestre uittreding ZN :1 (mbt functie, etc.) dimission, retiro :2 (PARAPSYCH) emersion uittrekbaar BN :1 (extraheerbaar) extractibile :2 :een tafel met -- blad = un tabula extensibile/allongabile uittrekken WW :1 (uitdoen) levar, remover :zijn kleren -- = levar su vestimentos, levar se le vestimentos, disvestir se :zijn schoenen/kousen, etc. -- = discalcear se :2 (door trekken verwijderen) extraher, remover, eveller, aveller :een kurk -- = remover un corco :onkruid -- = extirpar mal herbas :tanden -- = extraher/aveller dentes :zich de haren -- = extraher se le capillos :3 (bestemmen) destinar, reservar, assignar :een bedrag voor iets -- = destinar un amonta a un cosa :twee uur voor iets -- = reservar duo horas pro un cosa :4 (uittreksel maken) extraher, excerper, facer un extracto/excerpto de, resumar, epitomar :een boek -- = facer le résumé (F) de un libro, resumer/extraher un libro :5 (uithalen) disfacer :6 (naar buiten trekken) tirar, traher :een lade -- = tirar/aperir un tiratorio :een uitschuiftafel -- = allongar un tabula extensibile :7 (onttrekken aan) extraher :kruiden -- = facer extractos herbal, macerar herbas :vocht -- = extraher molliatura/liquido :8 (langer maken) extirar :iets tot een draad -- = extirar un cosa usque a devenir un filo :9 (weggaan) sortir, exir, partir :de stad -- = sortir del urbe uittrekking ZN :1 (het door trekken verwijderen) extraction, evulsion, avulsion :2 (bestemming) destination, assignation :3 (het onttrekken aan) extraction uittreksel ZN :1 excerpto, extracto, abbreviation, abbreviamento, condensation, compendio, epitome, texto condensate, summa, summario, summarisation :een -- maken = resumar, excerper, extraher, epitomar, abbreviar, summarisar, condensar, compendiar :-- uit het doopregister = extracto de baptismo :-- uit het sterfteregister = extracto mortuari :--s maken = facer extractos uittrekselboek ZN :1 libro de excerptos uittrekselperiodiek ZN :1 digesto uittrekselverzameling ZN :1 collection de excerptos uittrektafel ZN :1 tabula allongabile/extendibile/extensibile uittrompetten WW :1 Zie: uitbazuinen uittypen WW :1 scriber a machina, dactylographar, typar :zij moest die brief nog -- = illa debeva ancora typar iste littera uitvaagsel ZN :1 (vuil) immunditias, (personen) vermina, canalia, gentalia uitvaardigen WW :1 proclamar, promulgar, (bij/als decreet) decretar :het -- = proclamation, promulgation :een wet -- = promulgar un lege :een decreet -- = promulgar un decreto :een bevel/gebod -- = promulgar un ordine :een voorschrift -- = decretar un regulamento uitvaardiging ZN :1 proclamation, promulgation :-- van een decreet = promulgation de un decreto uitvaart ZN :1 ceremonia/pompa funebre, funeres, exequias, inhumation/interramento solemne, obsequias uitvaartdienst ZN :1 servicio mortuari/funeral/funebre/de interramento uitvaartmis ZN :1 missa mortuari/funeral/funebre/de interramento uitvaartonderneming ZN :1 interprisa de pompas funebre uitvaartplechtigheden ZN MV :1 Zie: uitvaart uitvaartstoet ZN :1 convoyo/procession mortuari/funeral/funebre/de interramento uitvaartverzekering ZN :1 assecurantia funeral uitvaartverzekeringsbedrijf ZN :1 interprisa de assecurantias funeral uitvagen WW :1 rader uitval ZN :1 (losbarsting in woorden) eruption, explosion, (boze) apostrophe, (hevige) diatriba :2 (MIL) (aanval op belegeraars) sortita :3 (SCHERMEN) assalto, attacca, passe (F) :4 (het uitvallen van haar/veren) cadita uitvallen WW :1 (uitbarsten in woorden) erumper, exploder, fulminar :tegen iemand -- = fulminar contra un persona :2 (losgaande vallen) cader, (van bladeren) exfoliar se :zijn tanden/haren vallen uit = ille perde su dentes/su capillos :3 (wegvallen) abandonar, non haber loco, non participar, supprimer se :er zijn drie man bij die race uitgevallen = tres personas ha abandonate in iste cursa :Jan valt uit = Jan se retira :de radioverbinding is uitgevallen = le radiocommunication ha essite trenchate {sj} :de stroom is uitgevallen = il ha un panna de electricitate/de currente :deze trein is uitgevallen = on ha cancellate iste traino :4 (het genoemde resultaat hebben) resultar :in iemands voordeel -- = resultar avantagiose pro un persona, tornar al avantage/favor de un persona :goed -- = resultar ben, succeder :slecht -- = resultar mal, faller :hoe zal de stemming -- ? = como va esser le resultato del votation? :5 (de genoemde aard hebben) :hij is niet mak uitgevallen = ille non es docile del toto :6 (een uitval doen) (MIL) facer un sortita, (SCHERMEN) facer assalto/attacca/un passe (F) uitvaller ZN :1 persona qui se retira, curritor/footballero {foet} etc. qui abandona uitvalsbasis ZN :1 (MIL) base de operationes uitvalsweg ZN :1 cammino de exito/sortita uitvaltijd ZN :1 tempore de inactivitate uitvaren WW :1 (naar zee varen) sortir del/quitar le porto, levar le ancora, prender le vela, facer vela :2 (tieren) inveher, invectivar, fulminar, tempestar, vituperar uitvarend BN :1 (tierend) fulminatori uitvechten WW :1 decider per le armas :een verschil van mening -- = solutionar un disaccordo uitveegsel ZN :1 scopatura uitvegen WW :1 (door vegen reinigen) scopar, essugar, nettar :een kast -- = essugar un armario :(FIG) iemand de mantel -- = reprobar/reprehender/reprimendar/admoner/admonestar severmente un persona :2 (door vegen wegmaken) rader :een woord -- = rader un parola uitveging ZN :1 nettation uitventen WW :1 facer le commercio ambulante uitverdedigen WW :1 (SPORT) sortir del defensa, contraattaccar, passar del defensa al offensiva, passar al contraattacco uitvergroten WW :1 aggrandir, ampliar :uitvergrote foto = photo(graphia) aggrandite :een detail -- = aggrandir/ampliar un detalio uitvergroting ZN :1 aggrandimento, ampliation :-- van een foto = aggrandimento de un photo(graphia) uitverkiezen WW :1 eliger, (pre)seliger, selectionar, (REL) predestinar :velen zijn geroepen, weinigen zijn uitverkoren = multes es le appellatos, pauches/poches es le eligitos uitverkiezing ZN :1 (het verkiezen uit) election, (pre)selection :2 (REL) predestination uitverkocht BN :1 (niet meer verkrijgbaar) exhauste, exhaurite, toto vendite :dit boek is -- = iste libro es exhauste :wij zijn totaal -- = nos ha exhaurite nostre stock (E) :2 (vol) complete, plen :--e schouwburg = theatro complete uitverkoop ZN :1 liquidation, vendita total, saldo(s) :totale -- = liquidation total (del stock) :volgende week is het -- = le septimana proxime il ha saldos, le saldos es in le septimana proxime :-- houden = saldar, liquidar uitverkoopprijs ZN :1 precio de saldo uitverkopen WW :1 saldar, liquidar :het -- = liquidation uitverkoren BN :1 electe, eligite, de election, predestinate, (geliefd) favorite, special, preferite :-- volk = populo electe/eligite/de election/del promissa :-- vat = vaso de election :-- vaderland = patria/terra de election :-- zoon = filio favorite :zijn -- plekje/hoekje = su angulo favorite/de predilection uitverkorene ZN :1 (iemand die uitverkoren is) electo, eligito, predestinato :2 (geliefde) favorito, preferito, amato :hij is haar -- = ille es su preferito uitvertellen WW :1 contar usque al fin, finir (un conto) uitveteren WW :1 Zie: uitvaren-2 uitvezelen WW :1 disfilar uitvieren WW :1 :een touw -- = laxar un corda uitvinden WW :1 (voor het eerst vinden) inventar :hij heeft het buskruit niet uitgevonden = ille non ha inventate le pulvere :2 (te weten komen) discoperir, trovar :heb je al uitgevonden hoe laat je daar moet zijn? = ha tu jam discoperite a que hora tu debe esser ibi? uitvinder ZN :1 inventor :ingenieuze -- = inventor ingeniose :-- van de telescoop = inventor del telescopio uitvinding ZN :1 invention :-- van de boekdrukkunst = invention del imprimeria :ingenieuze -- = invention ingeniose :de nieuwste -- = le ultime invention :een -- doen = facer un invention, inventar un cosa uitvindingsgave ZN :1 spirito inventive uitvindsel ZN :1 invention, fabula uitvissen WW :1 :een vijver -- = dispopular un stagno :2 (essayar de) discoperir, investigar :hoe heb je dat uitgevist? = como ha tu discoperite isto? uitvlakken WW :1 rader, (met gummetje) rader con le gumma, gummar :(FIG) dat moet je niet -- = isto non es un cosa sin importantia, tu non debe subestimar le importantia de isto :je moet zijn vasthoudendheid niet -- = tu non debe sub(e)valutar/subestimar su tenacitate uitvliegen WW :1 volar via, quitar/abandonar le nido, exir del nido, (van bijen) essamar uitvloeien WW :1 escolar se, fluer de, effluer, defluer uitvloeiing ZN :1 escolamento, fluxo uitvloeiingsgesteente ZN :1 rocca de effusion uitvloeisel ZN :1 consequentia, implication, corollario, resultato, effecto :een -- van deze visie = un consequentia/corollario de iste vision uitvloeken WW :1 injuriar, invectivar uitvlokken WW :1 floccular :het -- = flocculation uitvlokking ZN :1 flocculation uitvlooien WW :1 (van vlooien ontdoen) expulicar :2 (FIG) Zie: uitvissen uitvlucht ZN :1 pretexto, subterfugio, excusa, escappatoria :een -- verzinnen/bedenken = inventar un pretexto/subterfugio, subterfugir uitvoegen WW :1 cambiar de via uitvoegstrook ZN :1 via de deceleration uitvoer ZN :1 (export) exportation :invoer en -- = importation e exportation :de -- uit Nederland = le exportationes de Hollanda :2 (uitvoering) execution :ten -- brengen/leggen = applicar, executar, exequer, realisar, effectuar, implementar, poner/mitter a execution :een gerechtelijk vonnis ten -- leggen = executar un sententia judicial :een bevel ten -- brengen = executar un ordine :een wet ten -- brengen = applicar un lege :3 (COMP) output (E) uitvoerartikel ZN :1 articulo/producto de exportation uitvoerbaar BN :1 (exporteerbaar) exportabile :2 (doenlijk) realisabile, facibile, effectuabile, executabile, agibile, operabile, practicabile, possibile :gemakkelijk -- plan = projecto facilemente executabile/practicabile :3 (JUR) executori, executabile :een vonnis -- verklaren = render executabile un judicio uitvoerbaarheid ZN :1 facibilitate, realisabilitate, agibilitate, effectuabilitate, practicabilitate :-- van een plan = effectuabilitate de un projecto uitvoerbelasting ZN :1 taxa de exportation uitvoerbelemmering ZN :1 Zie: uitvoerbeperking uitvoerbepaling ZN :1 disposition de exportation uitvoerbeperking ZN :1 restriction del exportation uitvoerconsent ZN :1 autorisation de exportation uitvoerder ZN :1 executor, realisator, (van muziekstuk) executante :2 (exporteur) exportator uitvoerdokument ZN :1 documento de exportation uitvoeren WW :1 (exporteren) exportar :het -- = exportation :weer -- = reexportar :goederen -- = exportar merces/mercantias :2 (verrichten) facer, executar, exequer, effectuar, complir, implementar :hij voert niets/geen steek uit = ille face nihil, ille otia :wat zal ik hier mee --? = que facera io con isto? :handwerk -- = facer/executar/exequer/effectuar travalios manual :een dienst -- = facer un servicio :caracoles -- = caracolar :3 (volbrengen) executar, exequer, realisar, effectuar, complir, implementar :een concert -- = dar/executar/exequer un concerto :een contract -- = executar/exequer/complir un contracto :een plan -- = realisar/executar/exequer/effectuar un plano :een berekening -- = executar/exequer/effectuar un calculo/un operation arithmetic :de wet -- = executar/exequer/complir le lege :een belofte -- = complir un promissa :een opdracht -- = complir un ordine/mission :instructies -- = complir instructiones :een taak -- = complir un carga :4 vertonen :een ballet -- = representar un ballet :5 :een sieraad in goud -- = realisar un joiel in auro :het boek is goed uitgevoerd = le libro ha essite ben facite uitvoerend BN :1 executive :-- comité = committee (E)/commission executive :-- bestuur van de Union Mundial pro Interlingua = consilio executive del Union Mundial pro Interlingua :--e macht = poter executive :2 exportator :olie -- land = pais exportator de petroleo uitvoerende ZN :1 (MUZ) executante uitvoergoederen ZN MV :1 merces/mercantias de exportation uitvoerhandel ZN :1 commercio exportator/de exportation uitvoerhaven ZN :1 porto de exportation uitvoerig BN :1 detaliate, minute, minutiose, ample, exhaustive, (BW ook) in detalio, extensemente :--e beschrijving = description minute :--e inlichtingen = informationes detaliate :--e inhoudsopgave = tabula de contento detaliate :--e aantekeningen = annotationes detaliate :--e voorbereidselen = preparativos/preparationes minutiose/elaborate :-- diner = dinar copiose :een zaak -- beschrijven = describer un cosa in detalio uitvoerigheid ZN :1 extension, profusion de detalios, (wijdlopigheid) prolixitate, circumstantialitate uitvoering ZN :1 (voltrekking) realisation, effectuation, execution :-- van een plan = realisation de un projecto :-- van een besluit = realisation de un decision :-- van een bouwwerk = realisation de un construction :-- van een vonnis = execution de un judicamento :-- geven aan = dar execution a, poner/mitter in practica :2 (het spelen) (muziek) execution, interpretation, (toneelstuk) representation :de -- van het toneelstuk was schitterend = le representation del pièce (F) esseva superbe :integrale -- = interpretation integral :3 (wijze van bewerking) execution, presentation, version :wij hebben deze auto in twee --en = nos ha iste auto(mobile) in duo modellos/versiones :in een goedkopere -- = in un version plus economic :normale -- = modello currente :4 (presentatie) presentation :de -- van een artikel = le presentation de un articulo uitvoeringsfase ZN :1 phase executive uitvoeringskosten ZN MV :1 costos del execution uitvoeringstechniek ZN :1 (TONEEL, MUZ) technica interpretative uitvoerland ZN :1 pais exportator uitvoerlijk BN :1 Zie: uitvoerbaar-2 uitvoermarkt ZN :1 mercato de exportation uitvoermogelijkheden ZN MV :1 possibilitates de exportation uitvoeroverschot ZN :1 excesso/excedente/surplus (F) de exportation uitvoerpremie ZN :1 premio de exportation uitvoerprijs ZN :1 precio de exportation uitvoerprodukt ZN :1 producto de exportation uitvoerrechten ZN MV :1 derectos de exportation, doana :vrij van -- = exempte de doana uitvoerstatistiek ZN :1 statistica del exportation uitvoerverbod ZN :1 interdiction/prohibition de exportation, embargo uitvoervergunning ZN :1 licentia/permisso de exportation uitvoervolume ZN :1 volumine de exportation uitvoerwaarde ZN :1 valor de exportation uitvogelen WW :1 discoperir, trovar un medio, examinar detaliatemente uitvorsen WW :1 scrutar, investigar, inquirer, sondar :een geheim -- = essayar de penetrar un secreto, ir al fundo de un secreto :iemands bedoelingen -- = scrutar/sondar le intentiones de un persona uitvorsing ZN :1 investigation, inquesta, sondage uitvouwbaar BN :1 displicabile :--e kaart = carta/mappa displicabile uitvouwen WW :1 displicar, extender, aperir uitvragen WW :1 (uithoren) interrogar, questionar :een krijgsgevangene -- = interrogar un prisionero de guerra :2 (ten einde vragen) :ik ben nu uitgevraagd = io non ha questiones ulterior uitvrager ZN :1 interrogator, questionator uitvraging ZN :1 interrogation uitvreten WW :1 (uitspoken) facer :2 (uitbijten) roder, corroder :de roest vreet het staal uit = le oxydo corrode le aciero :3 :de muizen hebben de kaas uitgevreten = le muses/mures ha mangiate un parte del caseo uitvreter ZN :1 parasito uitvuller ZN :1 (DRUKK) justificator uitwaaien WW :1 (gedoofd worden) extinguer se per le vento :2 (naar buiten gaan staan) displicar se :de vlaggen waaien uit = le bandieras se displica :3 (een frisse neus halen) prender un halito/buccata de aere fresc, prender aere :4 (ophouden met waaien) cessar de sufflar :de wind is uitgewaaid = le vento se ha calmate :5 (doven) extinguer uitwaaieren WW :1 radiar, extender se :de startbanen waaieren uit naar alle richtingen = le pistas de volo se extende/radia in tote le directiones uitwaarts BW :1 foras, foris uitwalsen WW :1 laminar uitwandelen WW :1 marchar {sj}/ir usque al fin :een straat -- = marchar usque al fin de un strata :de vierdaagse -- = ir usque al fin del quatro dies/jornos de marcha {sj} uitwannen WW :1 vannar uitwas ZN :1 (uitgroeisel) protuberantia, excrescentia, (gezwel) tumor :-- aan planten = excrescentias super plantas :(MED) vlezige -- = excrescentia carnose :(MED) sponsachtige -- = fungo :2 (ongewenste ontwikkeling) excesso, excrescentia :--sen van de beschaving = excessos/excrescentias del civilisation uitwasbaar BN :1 delibile uitwasemen WW :1 (als wasem verspreiden) exhalar, emanar, perspirar, transpirar, evaporar, (zweten) sudar :de bloemen wasemen heerlijke geuren uit = le flores exhala perfumes meraviliose uitwaseming ZN :1 exhalation, emanation, evaporation, perspiration, transpiration, effluvio, (mbt rottin) miasma, (zweet) sudor :2 (MED) diaphorese (-esis) uitwassen WW :1 (door wassen reinigen) lavar, nettar :vuil linnengoed -- = lavar lino immunde :vlekken -- = nettar/remover maculas :2 (tot zijn volle lengte komen) attinger su plen disveloppamento, disveloppar se :3 (uitlopen) germinar :4 (uit iets opgroeien) crescer uitwassing ZN :1 lavage uitwateren WW :1 disaquar (in), escolar (in), evacuar su aquas (in), discargar su aquas (in) :het kanaal waarop de polder uitwatert = le canal in le qual disaqua le polder (N) :rivieren die in de Oostzee -- = fluvios que discarga su aquas in le Baltico/in le Mar Baltic uitwatering ZN :1 escolamento, disaquamento, evacuation uitwateringskanaal ZN :1 canal de escolamento/disaquamento/evacuation, emissario uitwateringssluis ZN :1 esclusa de escolamento/disaquamento/evacuation uitwedstrijd ZN :1 partita/match (E) jocate foris de casa uitweg ZN :1 (uitgang) via de exito, exito, egresso :het water moet een -- hebben = le aqua debe poter escolar se :recht van -- hebben = haber derecto de exito/egresso :2 (uitkomst) escappatoria, expediente, (oplossing) solution :een -- zoeken = cercar un expediente :iemand geen andere -- laten = accular un persona a un cosa, non lassar un altere apertura a un persona :hij zag geen -- meer = ille videva necun escappatoria :hij wist een -- = ille habeva un solution :een -- voor zijn opgekropte gevoelens = un escappatoria pro su sentimentos reprimite uitwegen WW :1 (afwegen) pesar :een half pond -- = pesar un medie libra :2 (bij gewicht verkopen) vender al peso :kersen -- = vender ceresias al peso :3 (veel volume hebben voor zijn gewicht) esser legier, esser avantagiose al peso :deze koekjes wegen uit = iste biscuites es avantagiose al peso uitweiden WW :1 extender se, discurrer, disserer, dissertar, digreder, facer un digression, divagar :over een onderwerp -- = extender se super un thema uitweiding ZN :1 digression, (nutteloze) divagation :-- vooraf = preambulo uitwendig BN :1 (uiterlijk) externe, exterior :--e hoofdslagader = carotide externe :--e gehoorgang = canal auditori externe, conducto auditive externe :-- oor = aure externe :--e kenmerken = characteristicas exterior/externe :-- gebruik = application/uso/usage externe :--e diameter = diametro externe/exterior :-- bespeurt men geen verandering = exteriormente on non percipe/vide un cambiamento, il non ha un cambiamento externe :aan het --e blijven hangen = restar/remaner superficial :2 (van buiten komend) extrinsec, externe :--e oorzaak = causa extrinsec/externe/alien :3 (MED) topic, externe :-- geneesmiddel = medicamento (pro/de uso) topic/externe, topico uitwendige ZN :1 exterior uitwendigheid ZN :1 aspecto/apparentia exterior, exterioritate uitwenen WW :1 Zie: uithuilen uitwerken WW :1 (in bijzonderheden bewerken) elaborar, disveloppar, (lijst van details opmaken) detaliar :een programma -- = elaborar un programma :de punten voor een plan -- = elaborar le punctos pro un plano/projecto :met uitgewerkte plannen voor de dag komen = presentar projectos elaborate/detaliate :een idee -- = disveloppar un idea :een formule -- = disveloppar un formula :een plot voor een roman -- = disveloppar un intriga pro un roman(ce) :steno-aantekeningen -- = transcriber notas stenographiate :2 (helemaal berekenen) calcular, computar :sommen -- = (re)solver problemas :3 (bewerkstelligen) effectuar, realisar, operar :hij kan daar niets -- = ille non pote realisar nihil illac :4 (figuren snijden in) sculper, cisellar :5 (uitwerking hebben) haber effecto, consequer :6 (uitgisten) cessar de fermentar uitwerking ZN :1 (bewerking) disveloppamento, elaboration :-- van een plan = elaboration de un plano/un projecto :deze verhandeling is de -- van een voordracht = iste tractato ha essite elaborate secundo un conferentia :de -- van een voorstel = le detalios ulterior de un proposition :2 (resultaat) effecto, consequentia, resultato :-- hebben = operar, haber effecto :de beoogde -- hebben = haber/producer le effecto volite/intendite/desirate/desiderate, esser effective :een averechtse -- hebben = esser contraproducente/contraproductive, haber un effecto contrari :een negatieve -- hebben = consequer negativemente :de medicijnen hadden geen -- = le medicamentos non habeva effecto :zonder -- = inoperante, inefficace, inefficiente :3 (berekening) calculo, computation, resultato uitwerpen WW :1 (naar buiten werpen) jectar, ejectar, expeller, expulsar :een anker -- = jectar un ancora :zijn netten -- = jectar su retes :2 (door werpen verwijderen) rejectar, evacuar, vomer, ejectar, (FYSIOL) excretar :de vulkaan wierp as en lava uit = le vulcano vomeva/ejectava cineres e lava :3 (uitstoten) excluder, ejectar :4 (SPORT) remitter (le ballon) in joco :de doelman wierp de bal uit naar de libero = le goal-keeper (E) ha jectate le ballon in le direction del libero (I) uitwerper ZN :1 (TECHN) ejector uitwerpsel ZN :1 excremento, fece, excretion, dejection :--en = excrementos, feces, materias fecal, residuos excrementicie :dierlijke --en = excrementos de animales :vervuiling door --en = pollution fecal/de feces uitwieden WW :1 disherbar, sarcular :het onkruid -- = extirpar le mal herbas uitwijkeling ZN :1 exiliato, emigrato, refugiato uitwijken WW :1 (uit de weg gaan) deviar, obliquar, ir a un latere :plotseling -- = executar un deviation brusc :naar rechts/links -- = deviar/obliquar al dext(e)ra/al sinistra :2 (uit het land gaan) quitar su pais, ir in exilio, emigrar, expatriar se, exiliar se, refugiar se :3 (uit elkaar wijken) (twee lijnen) diverger :de muur wijkt uit = le muro non es perpendicular/a plumbo uitwijkhaven ZN :1 (SCHEEP) porto alternative :2 (LUCHTV) aeroporto/aerodromo alternative uitwijking ZN :1 (emigratie) emigration, exilio, expatriation uitwijkmanoeuvre ZN :1 deviation, (FIG) manovra evasive uitwijkmogelijkheid ZN :1 (mogelijkheid om uit te wijken naar elders) alternativa, solution de reimplaciamento :2 (mogelijkheid om een naderende mogelijkheid te voorkomen) possibilitate de escappamento, escappatoria uitwijzen WW :1 (aantonen) monstrar, demonstrar, revelar :de tijd zal het -- = le tempore lo monstrara :dat zal zich spoedig -- = on lo videra tosto :het onderzoek heeft uitgewezen dat = le investigation ha demonstrate que :2 (uit het land zetten) expeller, expulsar :3 (uitleveren) extrader :4 (beslissen) decider :de rechter moet het -- = le judice debe decider uitwijzing ZN :1 (uitzetting) expulsion :2 (uitlevering) extradition uitwijzingsbevel ZN :1 mandato de expulsion :2 mandato de extradition uitwinnen WW :1 ganiar, economisar, sparniar :2 (JUR) evincer, expropriar uitwinning ZN :1 ganio, economisation, sparnio :2 (JUR) eviction, expropriation uitwippen WW :1 sortir un instante/momento uitwisbaar ZN :1 delibile, que on pote rader :--e inkt = tinta delibile uitwisselbaar BN :1 intercambiabile, trocabile :2 compatibile uitwisselen WW :1 intercambiar, excambiar :gevangenen -- = excambiar prisioneros :meningen -- = excambiar opiniones :indrukken -- = excambiar impressiones :ervaringen -- = intercambiar experientias :hoogleraren -- = intercambiar professores universitari uitwisseling ZN :1 excambio, intercambio :culturele -- = excambio/intercambio cultural :intellectuele -- = intercambio intellectual :-- van gegevens = excambio de datos :-- van ideeën = intercambio de ideas :-- van gevangenen = excambio de prisioneros uitwisselingsenergie ZN :1 energia de excambio uitwisselingsprogramma ZN :1 programma de excambio uitwisselingsverdrag ZN :1 tractato de excambio/intercambio uitwissen WW :1 (laten verdwijnen) remover, facer disparer, rader, expunger, deler, obliterar :het -- = rasura, radimento, expunction, deletion, obliteration :een spoor op een magneetband -- = remover/rader un pista super un banda magnetic :iets uit zijn geheugen wissen = rader un cosa de su memoria :2 (reinigen) nettar uitwoeden WW :1 calmar se :de storm was uitgewoed = le tempesta se habeva calmate :de epidemie woedde uit = le epidemia finiva uitwonen WW :1 ruinar/deteriorar un habitation, render inhabitabile :ze hebben het huis totaal uitgewoond = illes ha ruinate le casa, illes ha facite un ruina del casa uitwonend BN :1 externe, non residente :--e leerling = scholar/discipulo/alumno externe uitworp ZN :1 (SPORT) le remitter in joco (del goal-keeper (E)) :2 (wat uitgestoten wordt) discarga, residuos, emission, emanationes :-- van zwaveldioxyde = emission/emanationes de dioxydo de sulfure uitwrijven WW :1 (reinigen) fricar :het -- = fricamento, friction :zijn ogen -- = fricar se le oculos :(FIG) zich de ogen -- = aperir grande oculos :de schoenen -- = facer lustrar/brillar le scarpas/calceos :2 (uitspreiden) extender, (met was) cerar, incerar :de parketwas -- = incerar le parquet (F) uitwringen WW :1 torquer, exprimer :zijn natte sokken -- = torquer su calcettas molliate uitwringing ZN :1 torsion, expression uitwuiven WW :1 salutar con le mano, dicer adeo con le mano, accompaniar (un persona qui parti) uitzaai ZN :1 semination uitzaaien WW :1 (zaaiend verspreiden) seminar, disseminar :het -- = semination, dissemination :2 :(MED) zich -- = disseminar se, reproducer se, producer metastases :het gezwel had zich uitgezaaid = le tumor se habeva disseminate uitzaaiing ZN :1 (het uitzaaien) semination, dissemination :2 (MED) dissemination, metastase (-asis), (mbt cellen) proliferation :-- van een gezwel = metastase (-asis) de un tumor :--en van kanker door het hele lichaam = generalisation del cancer :--en in de lever = metastase (-asis) in le hepate/ficato uitzagen WW :1 serrar :iemand -- = liberar un persona con le serra uitzakken WW :1 (uit zijn vorm zakken) deformar se :de muur is uitgezakt = le muro non es perpendicular/a plumbo :2 (MED) prolaber :de endeldarm is uitgezakt = le recto ha prolabite, il ha un prolapso del recto uitzakking ZN :1 (het uit zijn vorm zakken) deformation :2 (MED) prolapso, evagination :aan een -- lijden = evaginar uitzege ZN :1 victoria in campo contrari/foris de casa uitzeilen WW :1 partir, prender le vela, facer vela :wij zeilen zeven mei uit = nos parti le septe de maio uitzendarbeid ZN :1 Zie: uitzendwerk uitzendbureau ZN :1 agentia de placiamento/de empleo/de travalio/labor interimari/temporanee/temporari uitzenden WW :1 (RADIO, TV) diffunder, emitter, transmitter, (RADIO ook) radiodiffunder, (TV ook) telediffunder :een concert -- = diffunder un concerto :nieuws over de radio -- = diffunder novas per radio :2 (NAT) emitter :stralen -- = emitter radios :golven -- = emitter undas :3 (met een opdracht wegzenden) distachar {sj}, inviar :een technicus naar een ontwikkelingsland -- = inviar/distachar un technico a un pais subdisveloppate :iemand om boodschappen -- = inviar un persona pro facer commissiones/emptiones :4 (rondzenden) facer circular :diners -- = portar dinares a domicilio uitzending ZN :1 (RADIO, TV) (het uitzenden) diffusion, emission, transmission :de -- van een radioprogramma = le transmission de un programma radiophonic :2 (RADIO, TV) (programma) emission, programma :live-uitzending = emission derecte :een -- aankondigen = presentar un emission :3 (NAT) (uitstraling, afgifte) emission uitzendkracht ZN :1 empleato interime/interimari/temporanee/temporari uitzendkrachten ZN MV :1 personal/mano de obra interime/interimari/temporanee/temporari uitzendpost ZN :1 posto de emission uitzendwerk ZN :1 travalio/labor interime/interimari/temporanee/temporari uitzet ZN :1 dote, trousseau (F) :een -- geven aan = dotar uitzetbaar BN :1 elastic, extensibile, extendibile, expandibile, expansibile, dilatabile, distensibile uitzetbaarheid ZN :1 dilatabilitate, extendibilitate, expansibilitate, distensibilitate uitzetten WW :1 (buiten iets zetten) expeller, expulsar, mitter/poner foras :ongewenste vreemdelingen -- = expeller/expulsar estranieros indesirabile :het vaderland -- = expatriar :2 (neerlaten) :de sloepen -- = mitter le chalupas {sj}/lanchas al mar :3 (uitspreiden) tender, displicar :een net -- = tender un rete :de zeilen -- = displicar le velas :de pauw zet zijn staart uit = le pavon aperi le cauda :4 (verspreid zetten) placiar, disponer :schildwachten -- = postar sentinellas :5 (uitplanten) plantar :6 (op interest zetten) placiar :7 (buiten werking stellen) arrestar, clauder, disconnecter :de radio -- = clauder/disconnecter le radio :8 (uitmeten, aftekenen) jalonar, picchettar, traciar, delimitar :een parcours voor een marathon -- = traciar/delimitar le percurso de marathon :(WISK) op de lijn AC een stuk AD --, gelijk aan PQ = traciar super le linea AC un segmento AD, equal a PQ :9 (in omvang doen toenemen) expander, dilatar, distender, extender :--de kracht = fortia expansive, expansibilitate :uitgezet hart = corde dilatate :10 :een parcours -- = delimitar un percurso uitzetting ZN :1 (verwijdering) expulsion, (JUR) eviction :-- van ongewenste vreemdelingen = expulsion de estranieros indesirabile :-- van een huurder die zijn huur niet betaalt = expulsion de un locatario qui non paga su location :bevel tot -- = ordine/mandato de expulsion :2 (vergroting) dilatation, expansion, distension, extension :-- van een gas = expansion de un gas :lineaire -- = dilatation linear :kubieke -- = dilatation cubic :3 (MED) (zwelling) turgor, turgiditate, turgescentia, (in)tumescentia :4 (ontscheping) disbarcamento, disimbarcation uitzettingsbevel ZN :1 mandato/ordine de expulsion/eviction uitzettingscoëfficiënt ZN :1 coefficiente de dilatation (thermic) :lineaire/kubieke -- = coefficiente de dilatation linear/cubic uitzettingsgraad ZN :1 grado de expansion uitzettingsscheur ZN :1 fissura de dilatation uitzettingsvermogen ZN :1 dilatabilitate, expansibilitate, fortia/poter expansive :het grote -- van de gasses = le grande dilatabilitate del gases uitzeven WW :1 Zie: uitziften uitzicht ZN :1 (gelegenheid om naar buiten te zien) vista, prospecto :-- in 't rond, wijds/panoramisch -- = vista panoramic :iemand het -- belemmeren = celar le vista a un persona :2 (datgene waar men op uitkijkt) vista, panorama, prospecto :een fraai -- = un belle panorama/vista :-- op zee hebben = haber le vista del mar :van een mooi -- genieten = gauder de un belle vista :het -- bewonderen = admirar le panorama :3 (vooruitzicht) perspectiva, prospecto :hij had geen -- op promotie = ille non habeva le perspectiva de un promotion uitzichtlengte ZN :1 distantia de visibilitate uitzichtloos BN :1 sin perspectiva, sin futuro, sin sperantia :--e liefde = amor sin spero/sin sperantia :--e situatie = situation desperate/sin spero/sin sperantia/sin perspectiva uitzichtloosheid ZN :1 manco/mancantia de perspectiva uitzichtpunt ZN :1 puncto de vista uitzichtterras ZN :1 belvedere, mirador uitzichttoren ZN :1 turre panoramic/de observation/de vigilia, belvedere, mirador uitzieken WW :1 lassar le maladia sequer su curso uitzien WW :1 (verlangend wachten) expectar/desirar/desiderar con impatientia :-- naar de vakantie = expectar le vacantias con impatientia :2 (proberen te krijgen) esser al recerca (de)/in cerca de :-- naar een andere baan = esser al recerca de un altere empleo :3 (tot uitzicht hebben) dar (super), haber vista (super) :het raam ziet uit op de tuin = le fenestra da super le jardin :4 haber le aere/aspecto/apparentia :er bedroefd -- = haber le aere/apparentia triste :er gelukkig -- = haber le aere/apparentia felice :5 (ten einde zien) reguardar/vider usque al fin, vider integremente :een toneelstuk -- = vider un pecia de theatro usque al fin :6 :het ziet ernaar uit dat hij niet komt = il pare/sembla que ille non veni :het ziet naar regen uit = il pare que il va pluver uitziften WW :1 cribrar, tamisar, passar per un cribro/un tamis :het -- = tamisation uitzijgen WW :1 filtrar uitzijging ZN :1 filtration uitzingen WW :1 (volhouden) perseverar :2 (ten einde zingen) cantar integralmente/usque al fin :3 (zingend uiten) cantar uitzinnig BN :1 delirante, exultante, phrenetic, folle, discatenate :--e vreugde = gaudio/joia delirante :-- publiek = publico delirante :--e woede = furia discatenate uitzinnigheid ZN :1 delirio, phrenesia, follia uitzitten WW :1 complir, expiar :zijn straf -- = complir/expiar su pena :ik heb de vergadering niet helemaal uitgezeten = io ha partite ante le fin del reunion uitzoeken WW :1 (uitpuzzelen) examinar, recercar, investigar :iets tot op de bodem -- = examinar/investigar un cosa a fundo :2 (sorteren) assortir, classar, classificar :3 (uitkiezen) eliger, seliger, selectionar uitzonderen WW :1 exceptar, excluder :het -- = exception, exclusion :dit geval is van de regel uitgezonderd = iste caso es un exception al regula uitzondering ZN :1 exception :de --en bevestigen de regel = le exceptiones confirma le regula :dat is een -- = isto es un exception :een -- maken = facer un exception, exceptar :een -- maken voor = facer un exception in favor de :een -- vormen = constituer un exception :met één enkele -- = con un sol exception :op een enkele -- na = salvo pauc/poc exceptiones :bij -- = exceptionalmente, per exception :met -- van = a(l) exception de, con le exception de :zonder -- = sin exception uitzonderingsbepaling ZN :1 exception :er zijn enige --en gemaakt = on ha introducite alicun exceptiones uitzonderingsgeval ZN :1 caso exceptional/special/isolate/de exception uitzonderingsmaatregel ZN :1 mesura exceptional/special/de exception uitzonderingspositie ZN :1 situation/position exceptional/special :zich in een -- bevinden = trovar se/esser in un situation exceptional uitzonderingstarief ZN :1 tarifa de preferentia uitzonderingstoestand ZN :1 stato de exception/de emergentia/de urgentia uitzonderingswet ZN :1 lege de exception uitzonderlijk BN :1 (een uitzondering vormend) exceptional, inusual, insolite, particular, special :2 (zeer groot/intens) excessive :--e koude = frigido excessive :-- begaafd = exceptionalmente dotate uitzonderlijkheid ZN :1 character exceptional, exceptionalitate uitzouten WW :1 dissalar uitzuigen WW :1 (zuigend ledigen) suger, exsuger, extraher per suction :2 (uitbuiten) suger le sanguine, exploitar {plwa}, extorquer :het volk -- = exploitar le populo uitzuiger ZN :1 (uitbuiter) exploitator {plwa}, sanguisuga, vampir uitzuigerij ZN :1 exploitation {plwa} uitzuiging ZN :1 (het zuigend ledigen) (ex)suction :2 (het uitbuiten) exploitation {plwa} uitzuinigen WW :1 sparniar, economisar uitzuiniging ZN :1 sparnio, economia uitzwaaien WW :1 dicer adeo/adieu (F) con le mano :vrienden -- = accompaniar amicos (usque) al porta/a lor auto(mobile), etc. uitzwavelen WW :1 sulfurar :het -- = sulfuration uitzwaveling ZN :1 sulfuration uitzwemmen WW :1 (ten einde zwemmen) natar usque al fin :zij heeft de hele wedstrijd uitgezwommen = illa ha finite le cursa de natation :2 (rustig verder zwemmen) natar uitzwenken WW :1 deviar, obliquar, girar, curvar :de weg zwenkt naar links uit = le cammino face un curva a sinistra uitzwermen WW :1 (van bijen, etc.) essamar :het -- = essamage, essamatura :2 (naar alle kanten uittrekken) dispersar se uitzwerming ZN :1 (van bijen, etc.) essamage, essamatura uitzweten WW :1 sudar, transsudar, exsudar, perspirar, transpirar :het -- = transsudation, exsudation, perspiration, transpiration :de muren zweten vocht uit = le muros exsuda humiditate uitzweting ZN :1 transsudation, exsudation, perspiration, transpiration, (MED ook) diaphorese (-esis) uiver ZN :1 ciconia uiversnest ZN :1 nido de ciconia uivormig BN :1 bulbiforme uk ZN :1 (multo) parve infante, nano U.K. :1 (Afk.: United Kingdom) Regno Unite ukkepuk ZN :1 Zie: uk ukulele ZN :1 ukulele ulaan ZN :1 ulano ulceratie ZN :1 ulceration ulceratief BN :1 ulcerative ulcereren WW :1 ulcerar se ulcerogeen BN :1 ulcerogene ulema ZN :1 ulema ulevel ZN :1 pastilla de caramello ullucus ZN :1 ulluco ulna ZN :1 cubito Ulster ZN EIGN :1 Ulster (E) :(korte winterjas) ulster = ulster ulterieur BN :1 ulterior, posterior, subsequente ultiem BN :1 ultime, ultimate, final, definitive :een --e poging = un ultime tentativa ultimatief BN :1 ultimative, como un ultimatum (L) ultimatum ZN :1 ultimatum (L) :aan het -- was een tijdslimiet verbonden = un limite de tempore esseva attachate {sj} al ultimatum :een -- stellen = presentar un ultimatum :een -- laten verlopen = lassar expirar un ultimatum ultimo BW :1 :-- januari = le 31 de/al fin de januario ultra ZN :1 (radicaal, extremist) ultra ultracentrifuge ZN :1 ultracentrifuga, ultracentrifugator ultracentrifugeren WW :1 ultracentrifugar :het -- = ultracentrifugation ultracentrifugering ZN :1 ultracentrifugation ultraconservatief BN :1 ultraconservative, ultraconservatori ultrafijn BN :1 ultrafin :--e snede = section ultrafin ultrafilter ZN :1 ultrafiltro ultrafiltrabel BN :1 ultrafiltrabile ultrafiltratie ZN :1 ultrafiltration ultrafiltreerbaar BN :1 ultrafiltrabile ultrafiltreren WW :1 ultrafiltrar ultrageluidgolf ZN :1 unda ultrasonic ultragevoelig BN :1 ultrasensibile ultrakort BN :1 ultracurte, ultrabreve :--e golf = unda ultracurte/ultrabreve ultralaagfrequentie ZN :1 frequentia ultrabasse ultraliberaal BN :1 ultraliberal ultralicht BN :1 ultralegier :--e metalen = metallos ultralegier ultralinks BN :1 de extreme sinistra ultramarijn BN :1 ultramarin ultramarijn ZN :1 color ultramarin ultramicrobalans ZN :1 ultramicrobalancia ultramicrometer ZN :1 ultramicrometro ultramicroscoop ZN :1 ultramicroscopio ultramicroscopie ZN :1 ultramicroscopia ultramicroscopisch BN :1 ultramicroscopic ultramicrosoom ZN :1 ultramicrosoma ultramicrotoom ZN :1 ultramicrotomo ultramodern BN :1 ultramoderne ultramontaan ZN :1 ultramontano ultramontaans BN :1 ultramontan ultramontanisme ZN :1 ultramontanismo ultraradicaal BN :1 ultraradical ultrarechts BN :1 ultraderecte, ultraconservatori, de extreme dext(e)ra ultrasnel BN :1 ultrarapide :--e fotografie = photographia ultrarapide ultrasonisch BN :1 ultrasonic ultrasonoor BN :1 ultrasonic :--e detector = detector ultrasonic :--e generator = generator ultrasonic :--e ontvanger = receptor ultrasonic :--e stroboscoop = stroboscopio ultrasonic :--e zender = transmissor ultrasonic ultrasoon BN :1 ultrasonic :--e trilling = vibration ultrasonic, ultrasono ultrasoonlassen ZN :1 soldatura per ultrasonos ultrasoontherapie ZN :1 ultrasonotherapia ultrasoontrilling ZN :1 vibration ultrasonic ultrastraling ZN :1 radiation cosmic ultrastructureel BN :1 ultrastructural :-- onderzoek = recercas ultrastructural ultrastructuur ZN :1 ultrastructura ultraviolet BN :1 ultraviolette :-- spectrum = spectro ultraviolette :radios -- = ultraviolette stralen ultravioletfotografie ZN :1 photographia ultraviolette ultravioletspectroscopie ZN :1 spectroscopia ultraviolette ultravioletstraling ZN :1 radiation ultraviolette ultravirus ZN :1 ultravirus ultra-zuiver BN :1 ultra-pur :-- water = aqua ultra-pur Ulysses ZN EIGN :1 Ulysses Umbrië ZN EIGN :1 Umbria Umbriër ZN :1 umbro Umbrisch BN :1 umbre Umbrisch ZN :1 (dialect) umbro umlaut ZN :1 (teken) umlaut (D) :2 (klankwijziging) inflexion/mutation vocalic umlautsfactor ZN :1 factor de umlaut (D)/de inflexion/mutation vocalic umpire ZN :1 arbitro, umpire (E) unaniem ZN :1 unanime :--e bijval = approbation unanime :zij antwoordden -- = illes respondeva como un sol homine :zij verklaarden -- = illes declarava unanimemente unanimisme ZN :1 unanimismo unanimist ZN :1 unanimista unanimistisch BN :1 unanimista :de --e groep = le gruppo unanimista unanimiteit ZN :1 unanimitate unanimiteitsbeginsel ZN :1 principio/regula del unanimitate unciaal BN :1 uncial unciaalletter ZN :1 littera uncial unciaalschrift ZN :1 scriptura uncial underdog ZN :1 :de --s van de maatschappij = le gruppos le plus disfavorate del societate :het team startte in de rol van -- = le equipa ha initiate in position de inferioritate underground BN :1 underground (E) undergroundcultuur ZN :1 cultura underground (E) undergroundmuziek ZN :1 musica underground (E) understatement ZN :1 litote undine ZN :1 Zie: ondine undulatie ZN :1 undulation undulatietheorie ZN :1 theoria del undulation unduleren WW :1 undular UNESCO :1 (Afk.: United Nations Educational Scientific and Cultural Organisation) UNESCO, Organisation del Nationes Unite pro le Education, le Scientia e le Cultura unfair BN :1 disloyal, injuste uni BN :1 unicolor, monochrome unicaat ZN :1 pecia unic UNICEF :1 (Afk.: United Nations International Children's Emergency Fund) UNICEF (Fundo International del Nationes Unite pro le Adjuta al Infantia) uniciteit ZN :1 unicitate :de -- van een geval = le unicitate de un caso :de -- van een voorbeeld = le unicitate de un exemplo unicum ZN :1 (iets unieks) cosa/evento/caso unic :dit is een -- in de geschiedenis van de sport = isto es evento/caso unic in le historia del sport (E) :2 (enig exemplaar) exemplar/pecia unic unicursaal BN :1 (WISK) unicursal unie ZN :1 (vereniging, verbond) union :2 (aaneensluiting van staten) union :Unie van Socialistische Sovjetrepublieken = Union del Republicas Socialista Sovietic :Atlantische Unie = Union Atlantic :personele -- = union personal uniek BN :1 (enig) unic, sin par, sin precedente, sol in su specie, inimitabile, incomparabile, sin parallel :-- exemplaar = exemplar unic :--e gelegenheid = occasion unic :-- geval = caso unic/exceptional/sin exemplo :dat is -- = isto es alco unic :2 (heerlijk, kostelijk) unic, inimitabile, meraviliose, splendide :-- gezicht = spectaculo unic uniekheid ZN :1 unicitate uniëren WW :1 unir unificatie ZN :1 unification :-- van een land = unification de un pais unificeren WW :1 unificar unifocaal BN :1 unifocal uniform BN :1 uniforme :--e prijzen = precios uniforme :-- reglement = regulamento uniforme :-- tarief = tarifa uniforme :(WISK) --e convergentie = convergentia uniforme :-- maken = uniformar, uniformisar uniform ZN :1 uniforme :in -- steken = uniformar, uniformisar :in -- = in uniforme, uniformate uniformeren WW :1 uniformar, uniformisar uniformering ZN :1 uniformisation uniformiteit ZN :1 uniformitate :-- van papierformaat = uniformitate de formato de papiro :de -- van de verklaringen = le conformitate del declarationes uniformjas ZN :1 tunica uniformpet ZN :1 kepi (F) uniformstof ZN :1 stoffa pro uniformes unilateraal BN :1 unilateral :-- contract = contracto unilateral unilateraliteit ZN :1 unilateralitate :-- van een con-tract = unilateralitate de un contracto unimodulair BN :1 unimodular :--e matrix = matrice unimodular unimoleculair BN :1 unimolecular unionisme ZN :1 unionismo unionist ZN :1 unionista unionistisch BN :1 unionista uniovulair BN :1 uniovular, uniovulate unipolair BN :1 unipolar :--e inductie = induction unipolar unipolariteit ZN :1 unipolaritate uniregionaal BN :1 uniregional uniseks BN :1 (mbt kleding) unisex uniseksmode ZN :1 moda unisex unisono BW :1 (MUZ) in unisono unit ZN :1 (afdeling) unitate :2 (eenheid voor prijsnotering) unitate :3 (bij elkaar horende zaken) unitate :visual display -- = unitate de visualisation unitair BN :1 unitari unitariër ZN :1 (voorstander van eenheid) unitario :2 (THEOL) unitario unitarisme ZN :1 unitarismo unitarist ZN :1 unitarista unitaristisch BN :1 unitari, unitarista :Unitaristische Kerk = Ecclesio Unitari uniteit ZN :1 unitate, unicitate uniteitstheorema ZN :1 theorema de unitate/unicitate universalisme ZN :1 universalismo universalist ZN :1 universalista universalistisch BN :1 universalista, universalistic :--e geschiedschrijving = conception universa-lista/universalistic del historia universaliteit ZN :1 universalitate universeel BN :1 universe, universal :-- erfgenaam = herede/hereditario/successor universe/universal :-- middel = remedio universe/universal :-- verschijnsel = phenomeno universal :--e taal = lingua universal :--e verklaring van de rechten van de mens = declaration universal del derectos del homine :voor -- gebruik = pro uso universal universeelheid ZN :1 universalitate universitair BN :1 universitari :-- onderwijs = inseniamento universitari :--e studies = studios universitari :--e opleiding = formation universitari universiteit ZN :1 universitate :-- van Groningen = universitate de Groningen :open -- = universitate aperte :hij is op de -- = ille es (studente/studiante) al universitate :aan de -- studeren = studer/studiar in le universitate universiteitsbibliotheek ZN :1 bibliotheca universitari/del universitate universiteitscentrum ZN :1 centro universitari universiteitscomplex ZN :1 citate universitari universiteitsgebouw ZN MV :1 edificio universitari/del universitate, universitate :(complex) --en = centro universitari universiteitsgemeenschap ZN :1 communitate universitari universiteitsgids ZN :1 guida del studente/del studiante/del universitate universiteitskringen ZN MV :1 circulos universitari universiteitslaboratorium ZN :1 laboratorio universitari universiteitsraad ZN :1 consilio del universitate universiteitsstad ZN :1 citate/urbe universitari universiteitswijk ZN :1 quartiero universitari universum ZN :1 universo :onmetelijkheid/oneindigheid van het -- = immensitate del universo :uitdijing van het -- = expansion del universo :schepping van het -- = creation del universo univociteit ZN :1 univocitate UNO :1 (Afk.: United Nations Organisation) ONU (= Organisation del Nationes Unite) unster ZN :1 balancia roman Untermensch ZN :1 subhomine updaten WW :1 actualisar uperisatie ZN :1 uperisation upgraden WW :1 actualisar un programma de computator/computer (E) uppercut ZN :1 (BOKSEN) uppercut (E) upper ten :1 elite (F), aristocratia, alte societate, alte circulos uppie ZN :1 :in z'n -- = toto sol ups en downs ZN MV :1 le altos e le bassos up-to-date BN :1 up-to-date (E), actual :een schoolboek -- maken = actualisar un manual scholar uraan ZN :1 uranium uraanpekerts ZN :1 pechblende (D) uraanzuur ZN :1 acido uranic uraat ZN :1 urato uracil ZN :1 uracil uranaat ZN :1 uranato Urania ZN EIGN :1 Urania urania ZN :1 (vlinder) urania uraniet ZN :1 uranite uranisme ZN :1 uranismo uranium ZN :1 uranium :-- verrijken = inricchir uranium :verrijkt -- = uranium inricchite uraniumatoom ZN :1 atomo de uranium uraniumerts ZN :1 mineral de uranium uraniumhoudend BN :1 uranifere :--e ertsen = minerales uranifere :--e laag = jacimento uranifere uraniumisotoop ZN :1 isotopo de uranium uraniumlaag ZN :1 jacimento de uranium uraniummijn ZN :1 mina de uranium uraniumverbinding ZN :1 composito de uranium uraniumverrijking ZN :1 inricchimento del uranium uraniumwinning ZN :1 extraction de uranium uraniumzout ZN :1 sal de uranium uranograaf ZN :1 uranographo uranografie ZN :1 uranographia uranografisch BN :1 uranographic uranologie ZN :1 uranologia uranologisch BN :1 uranologic uranometrie ZN :1 uranometria uranometrisch BN :1 uramometric Uranus ZN EIGN :1 (MYTH) Urano :van -- = uranie :2 (ASTRON) Urano :van -- = uranie uranyl ZN :1 uranyl uranylzout ZN :1 sal de uranyl urbaan BN :1 (mbt het stadsleven) urban :2 (wellevend) urban urbanisatie ZN :1 (verstedelijking) urbanisation :2 (trek naar de stad) urbanisation urbanisatiegraad ZN :1 grado de urbanisation urbaniseren WW :1 urbanisar :het -- = urbanisation urbanisering ZN :1 urbanisation urbanisme ZN :1 urbanismo urbanist ZN :1 urbanista urbanistisch BN :1 urbanista, urbanistic urbaniteit ZN :1 (stedelijk karakter) character urban :2 (wellevendheid) urbanitate urbi et orbi ZN :1 urbi et orbi (L) urdu ZN :1 urdu ure ZN :1 hora :in de -- des gevaars = al hora del periculo :te® elfder -- = al ultime hora/minuta uredo ZN :1 urtication uredospore ZN :1 uredospora uremie ZN :1 uremia urenlang BW :1 (durante) horas e horas, durante horas integre urenlang BN :1 que dura (multe) horas, interminabile :--e vergadering = reunion interminabile/que dura/ha durate horas urenteller ZN :1 contator de horas urenwijzer ZN :1 agulia del horas ureometer ZN :1 ureometro ureometrie ZN :1 ureometria ureter ZN :1 ureter, conducto urinari :van de -- = ureteral :operatie aan de -- = ureterotomia ureterontsteking ZN :1 ureteritis urethra ZN :1 (pisbuis) urethra :van de -- = urethral :sluitspier van de -- = sphincter del urethra :ontsteking van de -- = urethritis urethritis ZN :1 urethritis urethroscoop ZN :1 urethroscopio urethroscopie ZN :1 urethroscopia ureum ZN :1 urea :van -- = ureal, ureic ureumfabricage ZN :1 fabrication de urea ureumfabriek ZN :1 fabrica de urea ureumhars ZN :1 resina de urea urgent BN :1 urgente :-- geval = caso urgente :-- zijn = esser urgente, urger urgentie ZN :1 (het spoedeisende) urgentia :2 (dringende noodzaak) urgentia, emergentia urgentiegeval ZN :1 caso de urgentia urgentiegraad ZN :1 grado de urgentia urgentieplan ZN :1 plano de urgentia urgentieprogramma ZN :1 programma de urgentia urgentieschema ZN :1 schema de urgentia urgentieverklaring ZN :1 declaration de urgentia urgentverklaring ZN :1 Zie: urgentieverklaring urgeren WW :1 urger, esser urgente urikemie ZN :1 uricemia urinaal ZN :1 urinal urine ZN :1 urina urine(af)drijvend BN :1 diuretic :-- middel = diuretico urineachtig BN :1 urinose urineblaas ZN :1 vesica urinari/del urina urineblaasontsteking ZN :1 cystitis urinebuis ZN :1 urethra :van de -- = urethral :ontsteking van de -- = urethritis urinekanaaltjes ZN MV :1 (in de nieren) tubos urinifere urineleider ZN :1 conducto urinari, ureter :van de -- = ureteral :operatie aan de -- = ureterotomia urinelozing ZN :1 emission/excretion/discarga de urina, urination, miction :onwillekeurige -- = miction involuntari(e), incontinentia de urina :pijnlijke -- = miction dolorose, dysuria urinelucht ZN :1 odor urinose urinemonster ZN :1 monstra de urina urineonderzoek ZN :1 uroscopia, analyse (-ysis)/examine del urina urineren WW :1 urinar urineretentie ZN :1 retention de urina urineuitscheiding ZN :1 Zie: urinelozing urinevergiftiging ZN :1 uremia urine-waarzeggerij ZN :1 uromantia urinewegen ZN MV :1 vias urinari :ziekte van de -- = uropathia urinezuur ZN :1 acido uric/lithic urinoir ZN :1 urinatorio, (PEJ) pissatorio urmen WW :1 lamentar se urn ZN :1 urna :(ROM GESCH) bewaarplaats voor --en = columbario urnengalerij ZN :1 columbario urnenveld ZN :1 campo de urnas urobiline ZN :1 urobilina urobilinurie ZN :1 urobilinuria urochroom ZN :1 urochromo urogenitaal BN :1 urogenital, genito-urinari :-- systeem = systema urogenita/genito-urinari urologie ZN :1 urologia urologisch BN :1 urologic :--e aandoening = affection urologic :--e kliniek = clinica urologic uroloog ZN :1 urologo, urologista urometer ZN :1 urometro uropepsine ZN :1 uropepsina uroscopie ZN :1 uroscopia uroscopisch BN :1 uroscopic urotropine ZN :1 urotropina ursuline ZN :1 ursulina Uruguay ZN EIGN :1 (rivier, republiek) Uruguay Uruguees BN :1 uruguyan U.S.A. :1 U.S.A. (E), Statos Unite de America usance ZN :1 uso, usage, usantia usantie ZN :1 Zie: usance usotarra ZN :1 tara usual U.S.S.R. :1 U.R.S.S. (= Union del Republicas Socialista Sovietic) usucapio ZN :1 usucapio (L) usucapio ZN :1 usucapion usueel BN :1 usual, currente, normal :--e betekenis van een woord = senso usual/currente/habitual de un parola usufructuarius ZN :1 usufructuario usufructus ZN :1 usufructo usurpatie ZN :1 usurpation usurpator ZN :1 usurpator usurperen WW :1 usurpar :het -- = usurpation usurperend BN :1 usurpatori usus ZN :1 uso, costume ut ZN :1 (MUZ) ut, do uterologie ZN :1 uterologia uterorectaal BN :1 uterorectal uterus ZN :1 utero, matrice uteruscarcinoom ZN :1 carcimoma del utero utilisatie ZN :1 utilisation utiliseren WW :1 utilisar utilistisch BN :1 Zie: utilitair utilitair BN :1 utilitari, practic utilitarisme ZN :1 utilitarismo utilitarist ZN :1 utilitarista, utilitario utilitaristisch BN :1 utilitarista, utilitaristic, utilitari :een --e ethiek = un ethica utilitaristic :--e prin-cipes = principios utilitarista/utilitaristic utiliteit ZN :1 utilitate utiliteitsbeginsel ZN :1 Zie: utiliteitsprincipe utiliteitsbouw ZN :1 construction de edificios utilitari utiliteitsoverweging ZN :1 consideration utilitari/de utilitate utiliteitsprincipe ZN :1 principio utilitari/de utilitate Utopia ZN EIGN :1 Utopia :utopia = utopia, chimera utopiaans BN :1 Zie: utopisch utopisch BN :1 utopic, chimeric :-- plan = plano/projecto utopic :--e idealen = ideales utopic :-- socialisme = socialismo utopic utopisme ZN :1 utopismo utopist ZN :1 utopista utopistisch BN :1 utopista, utopistic, utopic :--e ideeën = ideas utopista/utopistic :-- socialisme = socialismo utopic/utopistic utriculus ZN :1 utriculo uur ZN :1 hora :half -- = medie hora :anderhalf -- = un hora e medie :twaalf -- = (middaguur) mediedie, meridie, (in de nacht) medienocte :om twaalf -- = a mediedie/meridie :voor twaalf -- = ante mediedie/meridie :tegen twaalf -- = verso mediedie/meridie :na twaalf -- = post mediedie/meridie :de twaalf slagen van twaalf -- = le deceduo colpos de mediedie :over een uur = de hic a un hora :een -- gaans = un hora de marcha {sj} :(BIOL) 24-uurs-ritme = rhythmo circadian :(stervensuur) het laatste -- = su ultime hora/hora supreme :een laat -- = un hora avantiate :een goed -- = un grande hora :in de --e des gevaars = in le hora del periculo :te® elfder --e = a ultime hora :snelheid per -- = velocitate horari :het -- des onheils nadert = le hora del catastrophe approcha {sj} :per uur betaald worden = esser pagate al hora uurcirkel ZN :1 (ASTRON) circulo horari uurdienst ZN :1 servicio horari uurdocent ZN :1 professor qui insenia a tempore partial uurgemiddelde ZN :1 media horari uurglas ZN :1 sabliero horari uurhoek ZN :1 (ASTRON) angulo horari :-- van een ster = angulo horari de un astro uurloner ZN :1 persona pagate al hora uurloon ZN :1 salario/paga horari/al hora uurrecord ZN :1 record (E) horari/del hora :het -- staat op naam van deze wielrenner = iste curritor detene le record del hora uursnelheid ZN :1 velocitate horari uurtarief ZN :1 tarifa horari/per hora uurwerk ZN :1 (klok) horologio :digitaal -- = horologio digital :wijzers van een -- = agulias de un horologio :slinger van een -- = pendulo de un horologio :2 (binnenwerk van een klok) mechanismo uurwerkindustrie ZN :1 industria horologier, horologieria uurwerkmaker ZN :1 horologiero uurwijzer ZN :1 agulia del horas, parve agulia uvd :1 (Afk.: uiterste verkoopdatum) vender ante ... uvea ZN :1 uvea :ontsteking van de -- = inflammation uveal, uveitis uveïtis ZN :1 uveitis U.V.-filter ZN :1 (FOTO) filtro U.V. U-vormig BN :1 in (forma de) U uvulair, uvulaar BN :1 uvular :-- foneem = phonema uvular uvulitis ZN :1 uvulitis uw :1 (BEZ VNW) vostre :2 (BEZ VNW BIJV) vostre uwent ZN :1 :te(n) -- = in vostre casa/urbe uwenthalve BW :1 (wat u betreft) quanto a vos :2 (van uw kant, uit uw naam) de vostre parte :3 (ten behoeve van u) pro vos, in favor de vos uwentwil(le) BW :1 pro vos, in favor de vos uwerzijds BW :1 de vostre parte Uzbeek ZN :1 uzbek Uzbekistan ZN EIGN :1 Uzbekistan uzi ZN :1 uzi